Seashore
by BrianLovesAlissaNalissa123
Summary: Staring various characters in the pokemon the series franchise in a alternate universe.
1. In the Summertime

Alissa Nalissa walked down the street with a confident look on her face. Even though she was a little shy, she wanted to try and make new friends. Alissa's father Jonathan had payed rhe school to take Alissa to Italy on the class trip, so she can make friends, but the problem was Alissa was too shy.

Alissa was wearing a pink Hollister shirt, blue jean pants and pink chuck taylors. Alissa quickly walked up the steps of the cool as her pink purse was waddling back and forth. Alissa was a 5'0" fourteen year old girl with long brunette hair with chocolate brown highlights in them, Alissa had sparking emerald green eyes in which she recieved from her dad, she received her hair from her mom. Her mom died of cancer three years ago. Alissa and her mom were really close and her mom's death really affected her, causing her shyness.

Alissa grabbed the handle on the door and walked inside the school. Alissa walked down the shallow halls of Shoreshine High School and saw a cute guy sitting on top of a table, on his phone. Alissa couldn't stop staring he was beautiful.

The guy was a 5'2' peach tan caucasian who was a very skinny. The guy had caramel spikey brown hair matching his thick bushy eyebrows. He wad sporting camouflage cargo shorts, a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of red and white air max nikes.

The guy name was Brian Jones.

Alissa walked passed him, but slowly tilted her head to the right to look at the boy. As she continued to walk, she bumped into two guys and fell onto the ground, landing on her buttox. The two boys laughed and so did Brian, Alisaa blushed at the embarrassment. And was that the Brian would laugh at her.

"See you next fall." One of the guys laughed, amused by Alissa's embarrassment. Dean Shepard was a 5'4' caucasian with long stringy dirty brown hair that matched the colors of his eyes. Dean was wearing a navy blue denim jacket that was button up from top to bottom. He wore navy blue jeans to match the jacket and black chuck taylor shoes with white shoe strings

"Haha, very original." Brian said as he jumped off the table and walked over towards Alissa.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked. Alissa let out her right arm. Alissa reached out her hand and grabbed Brian's picking her up from the ground.

"Yeah-yeah-I'm fine." Alissa hesitated to answer.

"Yeah-yeah I'm fine, you sound like a broken tape player." The other guy, who name was Nate said. Nate was about 5'5" tall with messy brown hair that sticks up on the right side annoyingly, and bright brown eyes that have a strange warmth to them. He was caucasian, with a very deep tan. He had a scar across his right eye, making him blind in that eye. Around his right arm was another scar.

Girls in school found Nate's scars "hot" but honestly, he was disgusted by his physical appearance. Nate was wearing a black jack with a skull on it, a plain whole t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He was wearing brown boots that

Matched the color of his eyes.

"Leave the girl alone, you see she had just fallen." Brian said defending the girl.

"Whatever." Nate said as he shrugged his shoulders not caring about Brian.

Nate looked at Dean. "Come on, let's go." Dean said wanting to leave in a hurry. Dean and Nate turned around and began walking away, down the gall.

"Than-thank you." Alissa said as she slowly blushed.

"No problem." Brian said. He looked into her emerald green eyes, as he stood there he was lost deeply and soullessly into her eyes. For the next two seconds they stood there.

"I never caught your name." Brian said taking a second to realize.

"It's Alissa." Alissa revealed.

"My names, Brian." Brian revealed. Brian turned around and began walking down the hall. Alissa stood there, quiet as always but she blushing, her face turning extremely red.

**~O.o.O.O~**

**Chapter 1: "In the Summertime"**

**Chapter no.: **001

**Season no.: **001

**Season episode no. **001

**Main Cast:** **Hunter • Abel • Rozabella • Candy • Cassandra • Volan • Phoebe • Nate • Brian • Tiro • Jenifer • Zac • Lyra • Alissa • Lyra • Ricky**

**Owners:** **Cresslia (Cassanda), Zokefan1 (Candy), CottonCandyLoverChopper (Abel), Halloweenwitch (Rozabella), Cottonmouth (Volan), purplepanic (Phoebe), LDSAuthor2013 (Nate), BethanyBloop (Alissa), I'maChair5050 (Brian), 2 (Hunter), TotalDramaGirl01 (Jenifer), The Awesome Writter100 (Zac), Jrok (Dean), Wolflover595 (Lyra), Architectural Oshawott (Tiro) and LittleMissFlowerCakes (Ricky) all gave me the rights to use there characters. *In () means that that was the character they created.**

**Device Written On:** This was written on my phone so there will be mistakes

**Written by: **SimoneandThomasForever

**Orginal Idea by: **SimoneandThomasForever

**Concept of the episode by: **SimoneandThomasForever

**Seashore created by: **SimoneandThomasForever

**Edited by:**

SimoneandThomasForever (First edit on **March 31, 2014**)

**Production time:** March 29, 2014 – March 31, 2014

Published on: March 31, 2014

**Title Reference: **"In the Summertime" is a song sing by Mungo Jerry released in the 1970s. The gene of the song is Skiffle.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Tiro and Nate were in the schools lobby awaiting anxiously for the kids to arrive. Tiro and Nate, along with Candy were hosting a day care camp for kids in the summer.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll blame it on you Candy." Principal Oak said. Samuel Oak was the current principal at Seashore High School, he has been principal for ten years. Sammuel Oak was a 5'4" sixty-four caucasian male, with snow white hair and brown eyes. Sammuel was wearing a light blue checkerboard button up shirt with a blue tie around his neck. He was wearing brown khakis and light brown boots that matched his eyes.

"No problem sir." Candy said.

"Good, because I'm counting on you." Samuel said with a smile on his face.

"No need to worry." Candy said.

"When you say stuff like that, that's when I worry the most." Oak said.

**Starring: **

**LDSAuthor2013 as Nate **

**BethanyBloop as Alissa**

**I'maChair5050 as Brian**

**Nichols cornish2 as Hunter**

**TotalDramaGirl01 as Jenifer**

"Well you won't have to worry about it." Candy said. Candy turned around and walked towards Tiro and Nate, who were in the middle of a conversation. Candy was a 4'5" African-American who had a brown thick hair was tied up into a ponytail with a green and pink scrunchy, and blue eyes which was odd for an African-American, but Candy's was white. Candy was wearing a pink t shirt with the Nike symbol on it and blue jean shorts. She was wearing light pink chuck Taylors with white shoe strings, her shoes was clean with no dirt on them, and she had them for six months, even though she was a dancer. She was very talented in music and loves to dance, she steps up to responsibility when others are count on her.

**Cresslia as Cassandra**

**Jrok as Dean**

**Wolflover595 as Lyra**

**Architectural Oshawott as Tiro**

**LittleMissFlowerCakes as Ricky**

"Oak said where good." Candy said.

"Yay!" Tiro said.

"This summer camp experience will really look good on a college application." Nate said.

"I know, that's why i had the idea." Candy said. "I'll be right back, I need to go set some things up, before the kids arrive tomorrow." Candy announced.

"Do you need any help?" Nate asked, trying to be the perfect gentleman.

"No, it's all good." Candy said. Candy turned around and began walking down the hall, but stop after a few steps. "I'll be back in second, just hang out in the school, but don't break anything." Candy warned. She started to walk agian

Tiro and Nate watched as Candy left the hallway. Tiro looked at Michelle and smiled.

"How are things with you and Rozabella?" Nate asked.

"Good, in fact she's leaving for Miami tomorrow night and were going to spend the last day going to the script concert tonight." Nate revealed with a smile on his face, happy to see his girlfriend.

**Zokefan1 as Candy**

**CottonCandyLoverChopper as Abel**

**Halloweenwitch as Rozabella**

**Cottonmouth as Volan **

**purplepanic as Phoebe**

**The Awesome Writter100 as Zac**

"Thats cool." Tiro said. She didn't care, she secretly had a crush on Nate but she didn't want anyone to know. Thats one of the reasons why she broke up with her girlfriend Michelle.

"How are things with you and th e girlfriend?" Nate asked.

"We broke up on May 21, which was on friday." Michelle said with a fake sad look on her face.

"Tiro, what happen with you and Michelle?" Nate asked, wonder what happened between Tiro and her girlfriend Michelle.

"We broke up." Tiro revealed as she looked down at the carpetless floor.

"Wow, I'm shocked." Nate said in shocked.

"We dated for Ten months, five days, 13 hours 7 minutes and 3 seconds." Tiro said.

"That sucks." Nate said as she placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Tiro said as she wiggled her nose.

"And if she broke up with you, shes stupid because your a great girl." Nate said, complimenting the heartbroken girl.

"Babe!" Rozabella shouted with excitement as she ran down the hallway, excited to see her boyfriend.

"Rozabella!" Nate said, his face still having a smile on it. Nate ran over towards his girl and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a nice warm hug.

"I missed you poo bear." Rozabella said.

"No I missed you pookey." Nate responded as the two of them rubbed there noses against eachother.

"I missed you more." Rozabella said.

"No I missed you." Nate said.

Rozabella was 5'7" caucasin with warm Hershey brown hair, with a strand of light purple hair in the front. In the sun, her hair turns into a dark yellow mess. She had lavender colored, which were quite unusal for a human. She had tongue piercing, and a lip piercing and a tattoo of a dragon on her right arm. She was wearing a black t shirt and a black plain skirt. She had her fingernails planted black and was wearing black flipflops.

Tiro looked at the happy couple in disgust and jealousy, wishing that she was Rozabella. In her mind she was hoping that Rozabella would just disappear and die.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Three minutes later, Alissa was sitting down inside of the classroom, awaiting anxiously for everyone who was going to the field trip to arrive. Alissa looked infront of her and saw Brian, who was sitting in the seat right infront of her. He was talking to his best friend since childhood, Hunter Blakesfield.

Rory "Hunter" Blakesfield was a 5'2" Irish American with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Hunter was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt, blue jean pants and light blue Jordan shoes. Around his neckless was a shark tooth necklace his dad gave to him before he left his mom, so he could remember him.

"I'm so excited to go on this trip bro!" Hunter said with excitment enthusiasm.

"I know!" Brian said as he looked back at Alissa, who was looking right at him. Brian had fallen for Alissa and she has fallen for him.

A girl with long coal black hair and brown eyed that made her look tough walked into the room. She was 5'5" and had very pail peach skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a Starapator on it, With its wings flying. She was wearing a black short skirt, black ankle socks and black high tops. In her left hand was a plastic cup of coffee and in her right hand was a pink prada purse, her name was Lyra.

"What it do bitches!" Lyra shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Hey, you're that girl from that t.v. show A Pair of Spys by BethanyBloop." Dean pointed out as he was sitting in his seat.

"Yes, I'm the one and only, Lyra Twinleaf." Lyra boasted with a wide smirk on her face.

"But I heard you got fired from that show." Hunter said, revealing a rumour he had heard.

"Where do i sit?" Lyra asked, not knowing where to sit. But secretly she wanted to change the subject. She didn't want anyone to know why she was fired from the show.

"Next to Miss Alissa." Lysandre, the Italian teacher said.

Lyra looked at Alissa, making a face that showed disgust. "I have to sit next to that thing?" Lyra asked.

"She's not a thing she's beautiful." Brian said protecting and complementing Alissa. Alissa blushed at his comment.

"Whatever." Lyra walked and sat in the empty desk.

Alissa looked at Lyra. "What the hell are you looking at?" Lyra said as she rolled her eyes.

"So are you coming to the concert tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." Brian replied.

"Good, but I have two more tickets, I had five but i gave one to Jenifer and gave another one to you." Hunter admitted.

"So you have two more left?" Brian asked.

"Yes."

"Who else are we going to take?" Brian asked, wondering who else they were going to take.

"I'm going." Lyra said, butting in into the conversation.

"Excuse me..." Hunter said as he turned back to look at Lyra.

"You don't just invite yourself to things." Brian snapped.

"Yeah, but I'm a celebrity, and I always get what I want." Lyra said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Fine, you can go." Hunter gave in.

Lyra clapped. "Yay me!" She said, as with full of excitement and glee.

"But only because you're a celebrity." Hunter admitted.

"So now that she's going, who else should we invite?" Hunter asked.

Brian turned around too looked at Alissa. "How would you like to go to a concert tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Who-whose playing?" Alissa stuttered because of her shyness.

"The script." Brian revealed.

Alissa smiled, happy that her crush was inviting her on a somewhat of a date and also because the script was one of her favorite bands. "Sure.." Alissa said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Great." Brian said as he also blushed.

"Okay everyone, we will all meet at ten outside of the civic center." Hunter said, giving the necessary information on where they should meet.

**~O.o.O.O~**

An hour later Candy, Nate, Abel and Tiro were inside of the school gym, hanging up posters and decorations. Candy and Tiro were both happly hanging up posters, listening to "We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together." by Taylor Swift.

"He called me up again last night." Lyra sang.

"But ooo a oooo." Candy said.

"Seems like the two of you are having fun." Nate teased. Nate was a little sad that he had too say goodbye to his girlfriend but was happy he could spend time with his friends.

"Its summer vacation." Tiro said with a happy smile on her face.

"It may be summer but I won't have anyone to spend time with, since my girlfriend is leaving." Nate said.

"But you have me, you're friend." Tiro said as she smiled.

Nate smiled. He was very happy that Tiro had said that. "Thanks.." He said in confusion, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Don't worry about." Tiro said. Trio thought of something. "Maybe I can go to the concert with you and Roza, so we can spend time together."

Abel and Candy looked at Tiro, with a disappointed look on their face, shocked that she that her crush has gone that far. Abel was very quiet. He rarely talks, and only does so when need be. And when he does talk, girls usually are captivated by his velvety French accent. Abel was a 5'7" caucasian with snowy gray, chin-length hair with choppy bangs bangs and dark void gray eyes.

Nate smacked his lips together and winked his right eye at Tiro. "I think that would be a great idea." Nate said as he smiled.

Tiro blushed. But Abel and Candy shooked their heads, disapproving of Tiro's behavior.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the restroom." Nate said.

"Okay." Tiro said blushing.

Nate turned around and began to walked away.

Candy walked towards Tiro with her arms folded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Candy asked.

"What am I doing? I'm not doing anything." Tiro said as she shrugged her arms, not caring.

"Seems like you like Nate and you're trying to get with him." Candy said.

Tiro looked down at the ground, knowing it was true. "You don't know what your talking about." Tiro said defending herself.

"Okay...but I have my eye on you." Candy said as she squinted her eyebrows.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Alissa was sitting down outside of The Hub with her best friend Ricky and her father Jonathan. Ricky Freeman was Alissa's cousin and Alissa's only best friend. Ricky had dark brown hair that completely covers one of his forest green eyes. He was around 5'6 and kind of muscular. Ricky was wearing a white tank top, blue jean shorts and white chucks.

Jonathan Nalissa was a wealthy business man and the owner of his own computer company. Jonathan was a 6'3" cacusian man with emerald green eyes just like his daugther. Jonathan was wearing a black suit and black tie. He was wearing black khakis, black socks and black dress shoes.

Alissa was eating mint chocolate chip, Ricky was drinking water and so did Jonathan.

"Alissa can I have a bite?" Ricky asked.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you can go get your own ice cream."

"But that's doing to much and besides I only want one bite, I can't each too much Ice Cream because of Football Camp." Ricky said.

"Well then you're going to have to deal without eating Ice Cream." Alissa replied.

"Fine then whatever." Ricky said as he took a sip of water from the bottle.

"So daddy..." Alissa started.

"Yeah princess?" Jonathan asked.

"How was your day?" Alissa asked.

"Good...Alissa what do you want?" Jonathan asked, knowing that his daughter .

"I don't want anything." Alissa said as she took a bite of ice cream.

"Alissa, what are you up too?" Ricky asked.

"I'm not up to anything, gosh." Alissa said with a mouthful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I'm your father and the only time you ask me how my day was is when you want something." Jonathan said.

Alissa rolled her eyes and pleaded. "Okay...okay, there's this concert tonight and I really want to go. Can I please go daddy, please." Alissa begged.

"Fine...but I want you back in the house at two am, not later then that young lady." Jonathan order.

"Thank you daddy." Alissa said.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

**~O.o.O.O~**

Tiro was at home getting dress and looking at herself in the mirror while she was on the phone, she was wearing a white half shirt, blue jean pants and black boots that reached all the to her kneecaps.

Tiro was talking to her friend Cassandra who was packing up her backs getting ready to go to a family vaction in Hawaii. Cassandra was a 5'9" caucasian girl with chocolate brown eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a pink jacket that was zipped up all the way and pink sweatpants. She was lying down on the bed with a brown suitcase right next to her.

"Tiro, are you really sure you want to do this?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I really like this guy."

"But people are going to call you a homewrecker." Cassandra pointed put.

"Let them them call me a homewrecker." Tiro said not caring.

Zac walked into Cassandra's Cassandra's room. "Come on sis, we have to go." Zac said.

Zac Powers was Cassandra's twin brother. Zac had chocolate brown hair that matched his brown eyes. He was wearing a white a green Hollister shirt, green levis and green chuck taylors with white shoestrings.

"I have to go." Cassandra said as she hung up the phone.

Tiro threw her phone on the bed. "Nate, is finally going to be my boyfriend." Tiro said talking to herself.

**~O.o.O.O~**

It was ten o' clock and Alissa, Lyra, Jenifer, Hunter and Brian were all waiting in line for the past ten minutes.

"When is this line going to move?" An impatient Jenifer asked.

Jenifer was 5'6" had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red button up shirt, blue jean pants and long black cowboy boots.

"I know we've be waiting out here for like forever." Brian said.

"Its only been ten minutes." Hunter corrected.

"I know but still." Brian said.

"Oh yeah, I'm celebrity so I can cut the line." Lyra said. Lyra began moving up in line.

"Should we follow her?" Jenifer asked.

"Of course." Hunter said.

Hunter, Jenifer, Brian and Alissa caught up with Lyra and began walking with her.

"Hey, no fair your cutting." Volan said.

Volantes Gurei, who liked to go by Volan was wearing a green-and-grey striped T-shirt, silky athletic pants, a navy-blue zippered hoodie, and slightly oval-shaped glasses. He hasd dirty blond hair that extends slightly beyond his ears and sapphire eyes. He was tall and thin, at about 5'10'' in height.

"Sorry about that Volan." Jenifer apologized.

Hunter, Jenifer, Brian and Alissa caught up with Lyra finally caught up to the front of the line.

"Hey, your that girl from the t.v. show Sky High." The bouncer said.

"The one and only." Lyra said.

"You can come in." The bouncer said.

The man moved so that Hunter, Jenifer, Brian Alissa and Lyra can go in. The five of them walked into the civic center.

"Wow..." Jenifer said amazed by the tons of people who were there.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Tiro, Rozabella and Nate were sitting down on the couch. Tiro and Rozabella were hugged against each other kissing.

"I missed you..." Rozabella said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"No I missed..." Nate responded as the two of them rubbed their noses against each other.

"I need to go get something to drink." Nate said.

"But I'll miss you." Rozabella said.

"I'll miss you too sweetie bear." Nate said.

Nate and Roza kissed again and Nate walked away to go get something to drink.

"Why didn't you just go with him?" Tiro asked.

"Why don't you just mind your own business." Rozabella snapped.

"I was just giving advice." Tiro said.

"I know what your trying to do." Rozabella said.

"What am I trying to do?"

"Your dressing all slutty so you can get with my man, and I don't like it." Rozabella said.

Nate walked back over towards the girls with a cup of diet coke in his hand and sat it on the table. Rozabella grabbed Nate by the shirt and kissed him. Rozabella moved her eyes and glared at Tiro.

Lyra, Jenifer, Hunter, Brian and Alissa were sitting on the couch.

"So Lyra, how did you become an actor?" Jenifer asked.

"By auditioning." Lyra pointed out.

"You see I want to become a musician." Jenifer revealed.

"Me too." Alissa quietly said.

"If you want to become a musician, just do what I say and follow me." Lyra said.

"Okay." Alissa said.

"Shut up." Lyra said.

"Your my bitch, you do what I say." Lyra said Alissa. Alissa looked down the ground, sad at what Lyra said.

"You too Jenifer." Lyra said.

"Now who wants some coke?" Lyra pulls out a small bag of cocaine, opens it and pours some onto her arm. Lyra sniffs the cocaine.

"You guys want some?" Lyra asked.

"I don't do drugs, I'm straight edge." Hunter said.

"That's why you're single Hunter." Brian pointed out.

"If a girl only wants to be with a guy who only does drugs then she's no good." Hunter said.

"Jenifer, what about you?" Lyra asked.

"Um no I'm good."

"Alissa?" Lyra asked.

Alissa stood their quiet, shaking her head no instead of responding with words.

"You guys are so boring!" Lyra sighed as she tilted her head to the back, rolling her eyes.

"When was you're guys first kiss?" Lyra asked.

"Umm…mines was last year." Brian revealed.

"I had my mines yesterday." Jenifer lied, she's never been kissed.

"I've never been kissed." Alissa said.

"Oh really…" Lyra said in shock.

"I've never been kissed either." Hunter revealed.

"Maybe you can help her out Hunter." Lyra suggested.

"Help her out, how?" Hunter asked.

"By kissing her silly." Lyra said.

"You want me to kiss Alissa?" Hunter asked.

"Yep, comeon do it!"Lyra said.

"Yeah, Hunter are you a scaredy cat?" Hunter teased.

"No, I'm no punk." Hunter said.

"Then do it." Lyra said.

Hunter sat next to Alissa. Hunter and Alissa both leaned in next to each and pressed there lips against each other. This wasn't Alissa or Hunter's dream of a first kiss, they wanted it to be special. A second later the both of them pulled away.

Alissa walks up and leaves. Alissa exits the civic center and goes outside in the back and begins crying.

Lyra and Jenifer walk up towards Alissa. Lyra balls up her fist and punches Alissa in the face.

"There...now tour even more ugly." Lyra said as she began to laugh.

"Let's hurry up; I may catch her ugliness just by looking at her." Jenifer said.

"And next time, don't leave unless I tell you too." Lyra pointed out.

Alissa fell on the ground and began crying, she grabbed her knees and cried.

As Lyra and Jenifer were walking, Hunter caught up to them.

"Jenifer, can I talk to you?" Hunter asked.

"Sure…talk."

"I mean in private." Hunter said.

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of Lyra."

"Jenifer, why are you hanging out with a girl like her? She's vile and toxic." Hunter said.

"I can do whatever I want and she's going to help me become a musician." Jenifer said.

"Yep, Jenifer is going to be famous and you're going to be a looser." Lyra said.

Lyra grabbed Jenifer's wrist. "Come on sweetie let's go."

**~O.o.O.O~**

Nate and Rozabella were at the airport kissing, kissing each other one last time before they had to say goodbye to each other before they had to leave. Nate and Rozabella later backed away.

"Have a nice trip, I'm going to miss you." Nate said.

"I will miss you two." Rozabella replied.

"Oh, and one more thing I don't trust that Tiro girl." Rozabella warned.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"I think she likes you." Rozabella revealed.

"Well, I don't like her, I only like you." Nate said.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Hunter and Brian walked onto the crowded bus, Hunter, Jenifer, Brian, Lyra were on the bus ready to go to Italy from the summer.

"Were missing one person, Alissa Nalissa." Lysandre said.

Alissa walked onto the bus, with her backpack on her back.

"Miss Alissa, thank you for joining us." Lysandre said with a smile on his face.

Alissa walked over and sat in the only available seat, which was next a girl named Phoebe.

"Do-do you mind if I sit right here?" Alissa asked.

"Do I mind? I'll be thrilled to sit next to you." Phoebe said. Phoebe was a 5'7" Caucasian asian girl with long brown hair and coal black eyes. She was wearing a long green dress and pink flip flops.

Alissa sits down in the seat right next to her.

"Looks like the two of us will be spending the summer together afterall." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Lyra gets close up to Alissa's ear. "Are you too hooking up or not?" Lyra whispered.

"No…no…defiantly not." Alissa stuttered.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Lyra said.

"This summer is going to be crazy." Hunter predicted.

"Tell me about it."


	2. I Dont Want to Go Out With You Like That

It has been five hours since Nate's girlfriend Rozabella had left to Miami, Florida and Nate was getting ready to talk to her. Nate was sitting down on the coach. He was wearing a white tank top and blue jean pants, since it was the weekend he had on some brown house shoes instead of his regular tennis shoes.

Nate sat the computer on the glass next to him and had box of pizza that was sitting on the couch right next to him. Nate opened up the closed laptop and began pressing keys on the keyboard, Rozabella appeared on the screen. She was wearing a white top and gray sweat pants.

"Hey babe!" Nate said with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Rozabella replied.

"So, tell me about Miami." Nate said.

"It's going good."

A 6'7 African American male walked over towards Rozabella and sat on the bed next to her. He was wearing a white tank top shirt, showing off his muscles. He was also wearing blue jean pants. "Hey, Rozabella what movie should we watch?" the guy asked.

"Let's watch Final Destination 8: Road Destination." Rozabella responded.

"Uh…Rozabella, who is that?" Nate asked, sounding quite jealous.

"This is Ryder; he's an old childhood friend." Rozabella said.

"Hey man!" Ryder greeted. "Hey, Rozabella we should hurry up and finish watching the movie before your parents get home." Ryder rushed.

"Okay." Rozabella said. "See you later babe." Rozabella said as she blew a kiss to her boyfriend. The screen turned black and Rozabella no longer on the screen.

Nate closed his laptop and tears began to rundown his face, he was hurt, could his girlfriend be cheating on him?

"She's cheating on me." Nate said.

**~O.o.O.O~**

**Chapter 2: "I Don't Want to Go Out With You Like That"**

**Chapter no.: **002

**Season no.:** 001

**Season episode no.:** 002

**Main Cast: Hunter • Abel • Rozabella • Candy • Cassandra • Volan • Phoebe • Nate • Brian • Tiro • Jenifer • Zac • Lyra • Alissa • Lyra • Ricky**

**Owners: Cresslia (Cassanda), Zokefan1 (Candy), CottonCandyLoverChopper (Abel), Halloweenwitch (Rozabella), Cottonmouth (Volan), purplepanic (Phoebe), LDSAuthor2013 (Nate), BethanyBloop (Alissa), I'maChair5050 (Brian), Nicolas cornish2 (Hunter), TotalDramaGirl01 (Jenifer), The Awesome Writter100 (Zac), Jrok (Dean), Wolflover595 (Lyra), Architectural Oshawott (Tiro) and LittleMissFlowerCakes (Ricky) all gave me the rights to use there characters. *In () means that that was the character they created.**

**Device Written On:** This was written on my phone so there will be mistakes

**Written by:** SimoneandThomasForever and BethanyBloop

**Orginal Idea by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Concept of the episode by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Seashore created by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Edited by:**

**SimoneandThomasForever** (First edit on March 31, 2014)

**Production time: **March 30, 2014 - April 2, 2014

**Published on: **April 2, 2014

**Title Reference: **"I Don't Want to Go Out With You Like That" is a song sung by Elton John released in 1988. The gene of the song is pop.

**Notes:** I would like to thank BethanyBloop for suggesting Hunter, Jenifer, Brian, Alissa and Lyra go see the script.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Hunter, Jenifer, Brian, Alissa, Phoebe and Lyra all got off the bus along with the other students and Mr. Lysandre Sycamore, as they were now in Italy. They stood in front of the hotel, waiting for Mr. Lysandre to finish off the attendance list.

"Jenifer Smith." Lysandre called out.

"Here!" Jenifer responded.

"I'm so excited to be in Italy." Brian said.

"I've been here before." Lyra revealed.

"Oh really?" Jenifer asked.

"Yeah, we filmed an episode here, you know the episode "See You Tomorrow, Part 2" ?" Lyra asked.

"The one were Zachary and Linda broke up?" Hunter asked.

"Yep, we filmed it right here in Italy." Lyra announced.

"I thought you guys always filmed the show in Hollywood?" Brian asked.

"No, that's just a myth."

Phoebe walked up to the group of five with a wide smile on her face, carrying her brown suitcase.

"Aren't you guys excited? I know I'm excited? Doesn't Italy just look so beautiful?" Phoebe asked, bantering on and on.

"Shut up! God you're annoying, Alissa I don't see how you could've sat by her, she's so goddang annoying." Lyra said, annoyed by the happy go lucky girl.

"Yeah, no one wants to hear you talk, now goodbye." Jenifer said as she pushed Phoebe on the ground.

"Jenifer!" Hunter cried out shocked that she would do something so rude and vile. Before Jenifer met Lyra, she would've never done anything like that.

"Shut up Hunter, with your ugly a**, now let's go." Jenifer said, dissing the boy.

Alissa walked over towards Phoebe and handed Phoebe her hand to pick her up. "Do you n-need a hand?" Alissa asked. Phoebe grabbed Alissa's hand and Alissa pulled her back up.

"Thanks." Phoebe said.

"Okay, students, time to go check into the hotel room." Lysandre announced.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Back at Shoreshine, the kids were sitting in the circle, as Abel was telling a scary story. In the middle of the circle was a lamp, as the gym lights were dimmed down to add a scary effect. Abel was wearing a green t-shirt that said Shoreshine High School Summer Camp on it in blue letters. He was wearing brown cargo shorts and blue flip flops.

"And when the monster came out of the closet…." Abel started.

"What happen?" One of the kids, named Jasmine asked.

"Yeah." All twelve of the kids said.

"Yeah, come on Abel tell us what happened." Candy teased. Just like Abel, Candy was also wearing a green t-shirt that said Shoreshine High School Summer Camp on it in blue letters. But she was wearing blue jeans and red chucks.

"The monster then came out and…" Abel said. Abel got up and screamed real loud and so did the kids.

"I'm scared…" One of the kids named Luis said.

Dean started laughing. Dean was also wearing a green t-shirt that said Shoreshine High School Summer Camp on it in blue letters. But he was wearing brown Levis' and red Nike shoes.

"Dean that wasn't funny." Abel said.

"It was funny to me." Dean said. He lightly chuckled, amsused by Abel scaring the pants out of everyone.

"Hey, why the sad look on your face?" Tiro asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk about it." Nate said with lost look on his face.

"You can tell me anything baby." Tiro flirted as she winked her right eye.

"I think Rozabella is cheating on me." Nate admitted.

"That trash bag ho, why would she do anything like that?" Tiro wondered.

"I don't know." Nate said said as he looked down on the ground with a sad look on his face.

Tiro puts her hands on his legs and winks her eye. "I would never do anything like that."

"If anything ever happened between us, you will always be my back up plan." Nate said as he smiled.

"I will always been waiting." Trio smiled.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Brian unpacked his bags along with his roommate Hunter. Afrer he finished packing, Brian wanted to see what the love of his life Alissa was doing, so he left his room and began walking down the hallway. Brian was wearing a white tank top and brown cargo pants and the same shoes he had on yesterday, Brian had a glass of water in his hand, Brian opened the door.

Brian walked in, the second he did his glass slipped from his hand and smashed into the ground.

"What did you do?" He questioned. Standing there was a heart broken Alissa, tears falling down her face but whats worse was her hand, it was covered in blood, a knithe being held in it with her other hand.

Her eyes cast themselves up to see the. shooked Brian.

"W-what does it look like?" She askex him.

"Well it looks like youve stabbed your hand" He replied walking over to her. "Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked softly as he carefully pulled the blade out.

"BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT I CANT BE HAPPY!" Alissa yelled, as she did a small bit of blood ran down from her mouth.

Since Alissa was in kindergarten she has always been bullied, her, her brother, maybe her family was just curse to be bullied.

"Alissa..." Brian took off his shirt and walked over towards Alissa. Brian wrapped his shirt around Alissa's hand, to stop the bleeding.

"Why are you doing this?" Brian asked.

"I'm tired of getting bullied and no ones love me." Alissa said with a sad look on her face.

"Alissa, I know we met yesterday, but I love you." Brian said as he began to blush.

Alissa leaned in closer to Brian's face and pressed her lips agianst his. Brian and Alissa were in love. Alissa pulled back.

"I love you too." Alissa responded.

Alissa and Brian, both opened up their mouth, there tounges began to wrestle around in eachothers mouth. Alissa and Brian collapsed onto the ground.

They continued to make out, Alissa pulled back. "Should we do it?" Alissa said.

"I don't have protection." Brian revealed.

"Who cares." Alissa said as shes shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in for a kiss.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Jenifer and Lyra were inside of them rooms. Jenifer grabbed her clothes out of her suitcase. She walked over towards the dresser, opened it up and place the clothes inside.

Jenifer was wearing a green plad shirt, and blue jean pants and brown cowboy boots.

Lyra was wearing a pink gown and brown bunny slippers.

"Why don't we go do something fun?" Lyra asked.

"Like what?" Jenifer said as she walked over towards the bed and zipped up the suitcase. She was finished unpacking all of her and Lyra's clothes.

"How about we go meet boys." Lyra suggested with a smile on her face.

"Ooo, meeting boys, that seems fun." Jenifer said.

"Yeah, and I hear theres this hot teen club here." Lyra revealed.

"A teen club?" Jenifer asked.

"It's like an adult club but for teens."

Lyra got up off the bed and qalked over towards Jenifer.

"But you need to change your outfit." Lyra suggested.

"Why?" Jenifer asked.

"Because you're clothes are ugly, and maybe you should dress more like me." Lyra suggested.

**~O.o.O.O~**

The kids at the camp, along with the students decided to go outsode and eat lunch. Nate was sitting at a table next too Tiro, it was just the two of them.

"Remember that time in middle school when you slipped on a name tag." Tiro reminded.

Nate blushed at the embarrassment, hoping that she would've forgotten about that but clearly she remembered.

"I still can't believe you remember that." Nate thought.

"I remember everything about you." Tiro said as she blushed.

As Nate and Tiro stood there looking at eachother, Nare phone rang. Nate reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Nate looked on the phone to see who it was and it was Rozabella. "Its Roza." Nate said.

Nate touched the answer button and held the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?" Nate asked.

"Oh Marcus...oh Marcus your so!" Rozabella said on the phone. In a jealous relage, Nate pressed the end button.

He couldn't believe it, his girlfriend of two years cheated on him...what was he to do?

"She's cheating on me." Nate revealed, letting Tiro know. His happy go lucky attitude changed into.a jealous rage.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Lyra and Jenifer went to the the teen club was loud and noisey, which made Jenifer feels somewhat uncomfortable. Lyra was wearing a long red sparkling red dress and three inch red heels, with red lip stick. Her hair was tied up in the back like a bow tie.

Jenifer was wearing a pink dress, with pink flats. Her was was in curls, something Jenifer would never really do.

The two of them were sitting down on a oval shaped chair with a blue cushion and one pole.

"See any Italian guys you like?"'Lyra asked.

"No...not really." Jenifer revealed.

"Jenifer, comeone I know you like Hunter and he likes you, but hes not a good boyfriend for you."'Lyra said.

"Yeah, your right. Maybe one of these Italian guys would be better."Jenifer realised, but deep down he was still in love with her.

Lyra was looking at a 5'6 caucasian male with bright green eyes and spikey black hair with brown highlights in it. He was wearing a black button up shirt and brown dickie pants. He was also wearing yellow Pikachu nikes.

"That guy over there with the Pikachu nikes would be perfect for you." Lyra suggested.

"Really?" Jenifer asked.

"Yes, comeon go talk to him." Lyra said.

"Okay, I'm going to go over there and talk to him, but what should I say."

"Jenifer, just tell him about yourself." Lyra suggested.

"Oh yeah, okay right. How's my hair?" Jenifer asked.

"It's awesome, just like you are." Lyra said.

"Okay, thanks." Jenifer thanked. Jenifer walked over towards the guy with the Pikachu nikes, she was scared. Scared for what he might say, maybe he will reject her...

Her face and underarm pits sweating, sweating like crazy.

"Hi!" Jenifer greeted.

"Oh hello." The guy said.

"You look pretty cute...I mean." Jenifer stuttered, blushing from the cuteness of the guy.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

The guy blushed also. Jenifer and the guy stood there, as if noone else in the world mattered it was just the two of them.

"My name is Jenifer, Jenifer Smith." Jenifer revealed.

"My name is James Cornfield." James announced.

"Well hello James Cornfield, do you have a girlfriend?" Jenifer curiously asked.

"No...I do not."

**~O.o.O.O~**

Nate was at home, looking at Rozabella's Facebook page, on her page it said, she made several status updates about her and Marcus.

He read the recent one it said

_posted on May 28, 2025 at 9:00pm, (which was 1 hour ago)_

_Me and Marcus went out to eat. Lol Marcus is so funny._

A heartbroken, devistated and furious Nate moved the mouse over to the post a new status button and the mouse clicked it. Nate began typing:

_You know what you are filithy no good lously slut, who cheats on ger boyfriend of two years, I am breaking up with you. Don't call me, text me, or even messege me no more Hoeabella._

Nate touched the circle pade and the mouse moved over towards the send button, a shed of tear came from his right eye.

Nate grabbed his phone that was sitting right next to him him and decided to call Tiro.

The phone rang several seconds later and Tiro picked up.

"Hey Nate." Tiro said.

"Hey, I want you too come over." Nate announced.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Jenifer and James went over and sat down ar a table nearby and ordered a glass of water, the two of them were talking, laughing and giggling, as they got too know eachother better.

"Really you did that?" Jenifer asked as, she was laughing at James's conversation.

"Yep, and too this day, I make sure I don't watch scary movies anyone." James said

Jenifer looked at her iphone that was sitting on the table and saw that it was 1:00am.

"Holy snap." Jenifer said.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I have to go."

"Why?" James asked.

"Im here in Italy, because I'm taking Italian next year, I live in Hollywood, California in the Seashore district and I will be going to Shoreshine High School on August 15." Jenifer revealed.

"Oh okay, so you have my number, and you'll call me right?" James asked

"Yes, I will because I had a pretty fun time." Jenifer revealed.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Later that night, Nate was lying down on the couch, awating for Tiro to arrive. As he was lying down he heard a knock on his door.

"Its me Tiro." Tiro said as she knocked. Tiro was wearing a long red dress dress and red one inch heels.

Nate got up off the couch and walked over to open, the door.

Nate got closer into Tiro's face and pressed his lips up agianst hers. Nate and Tiro, started making out and the two of them fell on the couch.

Nate took of his shirt and threw it on the ground. Nate begqn to think about Rozabella, his sweetheart, his lover and pushed back.

"I can't do this..." Nate said.

"What?" Tiro said with rage and frustration.

"I need you too leave." Nate ordered.

"You tease..." Tiro said as she got off of Nate and walked out the house.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Brian and Alissa were lying in the bed all cuddled up. Alissa rested her head on Brian's shoulder.

"Ahh that was amazing." Alissa said.

"Yeah." Brian said.

"And the good thing about it was that there was no strings attached." Brian said as he smiled.

"What-wha what do you mean by that?" Alissa asked.

"Well Alissa, I'm in love with you, but I don't want to go out with you like that." Brian revealed.

A furious Alissa got out off the bed and stormed out of the room, by slamming the door really hard, causing the pictures that were hanging to fall.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Jenifer and Lyra walked back into the hotel, both with smile on their faces.

Hunter walked into the lobby and looked at the two girls.

"Were have you been?" Hunter asked.

"None of your damn business." Jenifer snapped.

"Hunter, shut the hell up, your annoying, gosh." Jenifer said.

"And your crush on my is pathetic move on, noone wants your ugly ass." Jenifer said.

Jenifer and Lyra laughed and began to walk away.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Nate was hungry, so he got in his white suv and began driving.

Nates phone rang as he was driving and answered it.

"Hello?" Nate asked.

"Why, why did you say those things about me?" Rozabella asked, she sound as if she was crying.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I was jealous and mad, can you forgive me?" Nate asked for for forgiveness.

"Of, couse sweetie I love you." Rozabella revealed.

"I love you two." Nate replied.

"And Rozabella, I know were only 16 and that were sophomore but I would like to know if you would marry me?" Nate asked.

A black Cadillac crashes into Nate's car...The windows in the car broked and the glass digged into his skin.

"Yes I would like to marry you." Rozabella replied.


	3. It's All Your Fault

Rozabella walked into the quiet and calm hospital, with tears running down her face, in front a smudge of black stain below her eyes in which you could tell was from crying.

Rozabella was wearing a clean white t shirt which was covered up by a navy blue jean jacket. She was wearing blue jean pants that had little cuts revealing the knees, she was wearing red chucks with white laces in them.

As Rozabella was walking, she saw Dean, who had his right foot up against the wall. He held his back resting on the hospital walls.

"Where is he?" Rozabella asked. She was ready to witness him, not now, not later, she wanted to see him now. She flew all the way back from Florida to see him today.

Dean was wearing a clean white tank top showing off his powerful arms, and showing off his tattoo which was of a light blue cross.

He was wearing blue jean pants with light brown boots on his feet. Dean removed his leg from the wall and walked over towards Rozabella, with a glare look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Dean shouted. He was furious and angry with the girl, because she was the last person she was talking too before the car accident.

"I'm here to see my fiancée." Rozabella announced.

"Well your fiancée wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Dean recalled.

"I need to see him." Rozabella pleeted. Dean blocks Rozabella's path by stepping infront of her.

"No you can't see him because it's all your fault, he's in here." Dean said.

Rozabella crossed her arms. Tears formed from her eyes and began to run down her face.

**~O.o.O.O~**

**Chapter 3: "It's All Your Fault"**

**Chapter no.: **003

**Season no.:** 001

**Season episode no.:** 003

**Main Cast: Hunter • Abel • Rozabella • Candy • Cassandra • Volan • Phoebe • Nate • Brian • Tiro • Jenifer • Zac • Lyra • Alissa • Lyra • Ricky • Mary**

**Owners: Cresslia (Cassandra), Zokefan1 (Candy), CottonCandyLoverChopper (Abel), Halloweenwitch (Rozabella), Cottonmouth (Volan), purplepanic (Phoebe), LDSAuthor2013 (Nate), BethanyBloop (Alissa), I'maChair5050 (Brian), Nicolas cornish2 (Hunter), TotalDramaGirl01 (Jenifer), The Awesome Writter100 (Zac), Jrok (Dean), Wolflover595 (Lyra), Architectural Oshawott (Tiro) and LittleMissFlowerCakes (Ricky) all gave me the rights to use their characters. *In () means that that was the character they created.**

**Device Written On:** This was written on my phone so there will be mistakes

**Written by:** SimoneandThomasForever and BethanyBloop

**Original Idea by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Concept of the episode by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Seashore created by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Edited by:**

**SimoneandThomasForever** (First edit on April 6, 2014)

**Production time: **April 1, 2014 - April 8, 2014

**Published on: **April 8, 2014

**Title Reference: **"It's All Your Fault" is a song sung by P!nk released in 2008. The gene of the song is pop rock.

**Notes:** This chapter was originally going to be called Go Wherever You Wanna Go

**~O.o.O. O~**

Mr. Lysandre and his students were in the lobby, he was ready to give out a new assignment. Tensions were high as Jenifer was texting James and Hunter, who was a little noisy, was looking at the text.

Alissa hadn't talked to Brian since last night and she did everything she could too avoid him now.

Alissa phone rang and she picked it up from her lap. Alissa had received a text from Dean:

_Alissa, I need to talk to you now. Nate is in the hospital and I'm sorry for what happened two days ago._

"Who is that?" Brian asked.

Alissa didn't say anything, because it was none of Brian's business, they weren't friends or dating, they were just on this trip together, and besides tomorrow was the last day of the trip, so she wouldn't have to see him again until school started in August. Alisssa placed her phone in her pocket.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment?"

Alissa shrugged her shoulders and looked at her unpainted nails.

Alissa was wearing a blue t shirt with the cookie monster placed in the center. She was wearing blue jean pants and blue flip flops

Brian was wearing a blue V-neck short and brown cargo shorts, revealing his hairy brown legs. Brian wearing blue air force Jordans on his feet.

"Whatever." Brian said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Okay students, I have an assignment for you. I would like you and a partner to go sight seeing and write a three paragraph essay about the location you chose as your final assignment." Lysandre announced. Lysandre was wearing a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, showing off his hairy red hairs. He was wearing light brown khakis and black and dress shoes.

Brian looked at Alissa, got up out of his seat and walked over towards Lyra.

"What's up cutie." Brian flirted.

Lyra blushed. She was quite mortified by what Brian said.

"So what do you want?" Lyra wondered.

"How would you like to be my partner, and it could count as a our first date." Brian asked.

Lyra smiled and clapped her hands. "YES! YES ! A thousand times yes." She replied with a wide smile on her face, showing off her glossy white teeth. Lyra wrapped her arms around Brian and she kissed him on his right cheek.

Over on the other side of the room, Hunter and Jenifer were sitting next to eachother on the red couch. Jenifer was wearing a blue button up short, blue jean pants and long cowboy boots. On the top of her head was a brown cowboy hat.

Hunter was wearing a green t-shirt with a hollywshe undead logo n it. Hunter was wearing blue jean pants and green chucks with yellow shoe strings.

"Hey Jenifer, how would you like to be my partner?" Hunter asked.

"Sure." Jenifer replied. Jenifer was texting James on her Samsung Galaxy VII.

"So we should go over were we go." Hunter explained.

But Jenifer ignored Hunter, she was too busy texting Jamed.

"Who are you texting?" Hunter asked.

"His names is James and were totally in love." Jenifer bragged. Jenifer turned her phone around, showing a picture of James. Hunter glared at the picture with a jelouse look on his face.

"Isn't he just the cutest boy you've ever seen?" Jenifer asked, as she was blushing. Jenifet placed the phone on her lap.

"And he's cute." Jenifer said.

"If you really feel this was about this guy, maybe I can get to know him, by meeting him sometime." Hunter suggested.

"That's a great idea bro, maybe the two of you could meet." Jenifer replied.

"And maybe me and him will be best friends by tomorrow." Hunter sarcastically said, but Jenifer didn't notice Hunter's sarcasticness.

"We have a date tonight at 7:00pm at the restaurant." Jenifer explained.

Hunter smiled.

"Oh and don't wear that." Jenifer said with a disgusted look on her face, as she looked at Hunter's outfit.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Hunter asked. Hunter looked down at his shirt trying to understand what was wrong with his clothing style.

"Nothing, just wear something a little cuter cute." Jenifer said as she smiled.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella, Dean and Jezabell, Nate's mother were all waiting in the waiting broom, as Nate was in surgery. If he were to wake up he would be proud to learn that his best friend, fiancée and mother all came to the hospital during a time like this.

Jezabell had tries to call Nate's father but he never answered. Nate's father was never around in Nate's life as he grew up, but she just wanted to see if he would be their to support and see his son during a time in need like this. You would think that when your kid is hit by a car, both of your pearents would be there waiting by your hospital bed, but nope.

He didn't care for his only child.

"So do we know anything about the person who did this?" Rozabella asked.

"No we don't." Jezabell revealed. Jezabell was a 4'5 caucasian female with long curly brown hair. She was wearing a pladed green and blue dress, with long black boots.

"You can leave." Dean wanted.

Jezabell gasped, shocked that Dean would say something like that. "Dean!" Rozabella snapped.

"What?" Dean asked, wanting to know why his best friend mom had said his name in that kind of voice.

"That was rude." Jezabell scaled.

"She killed you're son." Dean argued. Dean glared at Rozabella. "It's all your fault this happened." Rozabella snapped.

Rozabella couldn't handle it anymore.

She was tired of Dean's rudeness.

She got up out of the chair and began storming down the hallway.

Jezabell looked at Dean with a looked that said, "What you did was uncalled for." Jezabell followed the girl by getting out of her seat.

Rozabella walked down the busy and noisy hallways of the hospital, she started feeling guilty. She was on the phone with Nate, while he was driving, so technically it was her fault.

"Rosey." Jezabell called out, trying to get the girls attention. Rose is what Nate use to call her.

Rozabella turned around with her arms folded.

"Why are you leaving?" Jezabell asked, wondering why she was leaving.

"Because, I killed Dean."

"Sweetie, no you didn't." Jezabell comforted.

"Yes, I did. The only reason he got into that car crash was because of me."

"You have to quit doing this to yourself, you didn't do this. It was most likely some fool who was probably drunk or someone who was speeding." Jezabell thought.

Rozabella smiled.

Rozabella knew she couldn't be mad at Jezabell. Jezabell was like a mother to her, always being their whenever she needed her.

"Why don't we go sit back down?" Jezabell suggested.

"Yeah." Rozabella responded.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Later that night, Alissa was sitting on her bed, with her Blue Beats headphones over her ears. She was listening to "It's All Your Fault by P!nk." She was typing up her paper that Lysandre wanted the class to do. The assignment was to write a report about a location here in Italy, her and Pheobe choose a Café called Café Le Roo.

Pheobe walked into Alissa's room, her door was wide open.

"Alissa, I need to tell you something." Pheobe rushed. Pheobe was wearing a plain white t-shirt with yellow pajamas with Pikachu's everywhere and Buneary slippers on her feet.

"Wha-wha-what is it?" Alissa asked.

"Brian and Lyra are on a date." Pheobe revealed.

Alissa looked down she was sad, not only did Brian break her heart, but he's going out on a date with her arch enemy. She knew he was no good.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella was sitting back in her chair, lying back. Awaiting for the doctor to say something about the current health state of her boyfriend.

"How long do you think surgery is going to take?" Jezabell said.

"I don't know sweetie." Jezabell replied.

"Maybe, we can pray?" Rozabella suggested.

"Pray, god doesn't exist." Dean said.

"Dean!" Jezabell shouted.

Dean looked at Rozabella. "What, it's true god doesn't exist."

"Yes he does!" Rozabella snapped.

"No he doesn't." Dean scowled.

"Yes he does!" Rozabella snapped.

"No he doesn't." Dean scowled as he glared at the girl with envy.

"Yes he does!" Rozabella snapped, as she rolled her eyes, thinking he was a moron.

"No he doesn't." Dean scowled.

"Enough of this already!" Jezabell shouted.

"You two are teenagers in high school acting like little kids." Jezabell started. Dean and Rozabella looked at Jezabell, they were scared, frighten by the mother's sudden rage.

"Now Dean, Rozabella apologized."

"But.." Dean started.

"Now!" Jezabell shouted. She was stressed out, tired and worried about her son, with all this anger built up in her it was only normal for her to snap at a time like this.

Dean looked back at Rozabella.

"I'm sorry." Dean apologized.

"Ditto." Rozabella replied.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Lyra and Brian were walking down he streets of Italy at night. The two of them were holding hands, as Lyra had a smile on her face and Brian had a fake one on his.

"Lyra, could I tell you something?" Brian asked.

"Sure-sure Brian, you can tell me anything." Lyra replied.

"I've never felt this way before." Brian said. Brian looked into Lyra's eyes and she did too. Everything was perfect, the date, the full moon, the dinner and the movie, and too Brian, the girl. He was in love with Lyra, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and sge did too.

"Brian, I know we've only been on one date, but I feel like this is love, were in Italy, and Itallians are very romantic." Lyra said.

"I agree." Lyra responded.

"Brian Jones, I love you." Lyra said.

"I love you too Lyra Twinleaf."

Lyra and Brian looked into eachothers eyes and Brian pulled in for a kiss. Lyra pressed her lips on Brian and the two of them stood there in front of the Leaning Tower of Piza, red and pink fireworks exploded in the sky in a shape of hearts.

Love was in the air.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Jenifer and Hunter were waiting anxiously for James to arrive at the restaurant. Hunter was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue neck tie, black khakis and black dress shoes. Whereas Jenifer was wearing a long sparkly red dress with three inch red heels. She had red lipstick on her lips, and had gotten her nails painted red at the salon.

Jenifer looked at her phone, she had received a text from Jenifer:

_Babe, I'm on my way._

She looked at Hunter and smiled.

"He should be her." Jenifer said with excitement in her voice.

"Yay." Hunter sarcastically cheered.

"Oh lighten up, James is a great guy and I think you will like him." Jenifer thought.

"He's a guy you rarely know who you met in Italy, Jenifer. What would your father say if he knew about this?" Hunter asked.

"He would love him." Jenifer assured.

"I known your father for twelve years, and I know he wouldn't be accepting of you dating a fifteen year old guy from Italy."

Jenifer rolled her eyes, and turned around and saw James. James was wearing a gray tailored suit and gray and blue checkerboard tie with gray khakis and black dress shoes.

"James!" Jenifer yelped as she got up out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. James wrapped his arms around her, embracing in a hug.

"Hey babe." James said as he kissed Jenifer on the right cheek, but he glared at Hunter and Hunter glared back.

Jenifer broke the hug and walked over towards her seat and sat down. James sat next to Jenifer and kissed her again on the left cheek. Hunter who was sitting on the other side, continued to glare, with jealousy in his eyes. "James, I would like you too meet someone, this is my best friend forever Hunter Blakesfield." Jenifer greeted.

"Sup' bro." Hunter said as he shrugged his head up.

"Sup'" James greeted. He also shrugged his head up.

"So James, Jenifer tells me you two met yesterday and your already in love." Hunter said.

"Yes, we are." James said as she kissed James again on his right cheek.

"I believe in a thing called love at first sight." James revealed.

"Yeah, but the two of you just met, so you rarely know eachother." Hunter said.

"Actually I know a lot about Jenifer, I know she's adopted, I know about the fact that she's a country girl."

Jenifer blushed. Her boyfriend James knew so much about her.

"But Jenifer has a county accent….so of course you could tell she's from the south." Hunter said.

James balled up his fist, he wanted to punch Hunter so hard, making him bleed, but he held back and looked at Jenifer.

"Hunter….look, why don't you tell James about yourself." Jenifer suggested.

"Well I'm a wrestler, so when I get back to Seashore tomorrow, I have to get back in shape for wrestling season in October." Hunter revealed.

"But it's the last week before May is over." James said.

"And? So?" Hunter said.

"It's just that you're summer vacation is from May to August, wasting you're summer vacation on working out….it's stupid." James said.

"Can't you start working out in like August when school starts back for you guys." James suggested. "You know, spend the rest of the summer with your friends, instead of working out." James said as he chuckled.

James got out of his seat, with rage and anger and Hunter did the same.

"You wanna fight?" James asked.

Hunter walked over towards James. "I'm a wrestler; I can whoop your ass." Hunter said.

"Then do it." James said.

Hunter balled up his fist and punched James in the face, but it rarely did anything.

"What a weak punch." Hunter said

James balled up his fist and punched Hunter really hard in the face, causing him to bleed. James then raised up his right leg and kicked Hunter in the face. Hunter fell on the ground, he couldn't fight back, he was too weak.

James grabbed the chair he was sitting on and hit Hunter with it, causing pain his ribs. James spat on Hunter.

"Being a wrestler on a sucky high school team doesn't mean you're a real fighter." James said as he walked away.

The people in the restaurant all looked at Hunter who was lying down the ground, blood oozing from his nose.

Jenifer walked over towards Hunter. "Don't just stand there, do something about this." Jenifer said.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella was staring at her phone, looking at all the Facebook status on Nate's Facebook page.

**From Tiro:**

_I hope you do better, I wish you best of luck._

**From Zac Powers:**

_Man, I rarely remember you from sophomore year, but I was haled back, anyway from never coming to class…anywho, I wish you best of luck and I will be praying. _

**From Cassandra Powers:**

_Roza, you've been my bff since Kindergarten and I know you need me now, so I will be flying up there as soon as you can, I know you need me right now, and whenever a true friend will always be there for the rough times. I hope you feel better Nate…I'm going to miss your dark sense of humor, your smile. And fyi I'm a Rate shipper all day everyday._

**From Alissa Nalissa:**

_I know you laughed when I tripped two days ago... but I wish you best of luck. _

**From Brian Jones: **

_I rarely know you….but I hope you do okay._

**From Jenifer Smith:**

_I wish Nate's mom and Rozabella best of luck, I hope everything is okay for the weiber family…I've been through the same thing when my adoptive mother died. Anywho, I send you best of luck from here in Italy. _

**From Lyra Twinleaf:**

_Rosey, you are my cousin….when I get back from Italy…you know I will be there. You are my favorite cousin Rosey and you need me right now. I also hope you get better Nate, and Jezabell, I wish you best of luck. _

**From Hunter Blakesfield:**

_Man, my father also died just around the time my baby sister was boring….I'm not saying you will die…I'm not good with these things….I hope you feel better._

**From Phoebe Akari: **

Nate I hope you feel better. When we get back to school whose going to be Rozabella's arm candy now that shes the student council president.

**From Candy:**

I just saw you yesterday….this can't be happening, is this a dream? I'm sobbing right now :'(

As Rozabella looked at the messages on Nate's wall she smiled. A lot of people cared for him. With all this support, she knew Nate had to make it out alive.

**~O.o.O.O~**

The next morning. Hunter was in his room packing up his belongings. With a white band aid on his nose, and hyped up on pain medication he could still do heavy lifting, but had to be careful. Hunter was wearing a gray t-shirt that said, "WWE" on it with logo in the center. He was wearing blue jean pants with rips in them and blue nikes with white shoelaces.

Jenifer knocked on Hunter's door which was wide open. "Knock, knock." Jenifer called out as she smiled.

"Oh hey, Jen." Hunter said.

"I'm sorry about…" Hunter started but she was interrupted as Jenifer walked over towards him and kissed him on his lips. Hunter kissed her back and blushed.

Hunter and Jenifer stood there for a moment, the kiss was electrifying, the best kiss either of them has ever had.

Hunter backed away.

"What was that for?" Hunter asked.

"You don't have to apologize." Jenifer said.

"I don't?" Hunter asked.

"No…I like you and you like me…." Jenifer revealed.

"You like me?" Hunter blushed.

"Yes I do, but Lyra said that you were a bad choice for a boyfriend and that I should go out with James, but after last night, screw her, screw that fame. All I need is you." Jenifer revealed.

"I don't know what to say…" A speechless Hunter said.

"Don't say anything, me and you are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Jenifer revealed.

**~O.o.O.O~**

All of the students who went to Italy, were all packed up and ready to go, they were now awaiting for the bus to come and pick them up and take them to the airport.

Lyra and Brian walked over towards Alissa, who was glaring at them. The new couple, Jenifer and Hunter were with them also.

"You wish you could be like me, I'm the definition of a Mary Stu, I got Brian, I will be starting in the new Marry Potter movie, My families rich and Alissa, your just a flugly no body. When you die, all the skeletons will burn because of your ugly body. Now i must go." Lyra said, as she and Brian were holding hands.

"Don't worry Lissa, being single isnt bad you can always buy cats for friends if your lonley." Brian said.

"Don't worry Alissa." Brian gives Alissa a paper that he was holding in hgoldener hand. Alissa grabbed the paper and began reading.

"With an ugly face like yours I think plastic surgery will be a good thing for you." Brian said.

"Yeah, I mean I thought you were a cow when I first saw you." Jenifer said.

"I know right Jenifer, good one." Lyra said as she laughed.

"I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about you." Jenifer revealed.

"Stop saying stuff like that, you're my friend, you do what I say." Lyra said.

"I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me, Jenifer Hudson Smith isn't a bitch, she nice." Jenifer revealed.

"You should've seen when she tripped, I laughed so hard later, and she was wearing that ugly ass outfit, goddang Alissa you don't have no ass or no booty." Brian said.

"What's wrong with you Brian? you would never say anything like that." Hunter asked.

"He's changed." Lyra bragged.

Brian with a smile on his face walked over towards Alissa and kissed her on the lips. Everyone was shocked…they stared at the couple…

Brian pulled back. "Lyra, Alissa is the one I love and I was just using you." Brian revealed.

"Whatever…." A furious Lyra said as she folded her arms.

**~O.o.O.O~**

A 5'4 cacusian male doctor, with brown spikey hair and black eyes was wearing a blue v-neck and blue sweat pants with white tennis shoes walked over towards Dean, Nate and Jezabell.

The three of them got up as they saw him.

"Do you have any news, hows my son doing?" Jezabella asked.

"Ma'am he didn't make it…you're son is dead." The doctor said.

Rozabell, Dean and Jezabell stood there in shock…


	4. We Are Young (aka Out of My Head)

The ominous clouds were dark and gray, as the rain was failing hard over the funeral home.

It had been two weeks since the death of Nate Wieber.

The attendants of the funeral home walked out of there, with their clothes getting rained on. Rozabella was sitting on a nearby bus bench crying. She was wearing a long black dress with black boots that reached all the way to her ankles. She had on black stocks that matched the dress. She was sad, devastated that her boyfriend of two years died two weeks ago.

Candy watched as she saw Rozabella crying.

"That is so sad." Candy said. Candy was also wearing a long black dress, but she had black three inch heels to match the dress and black stockings. Her hair was tied together in a rainbow colored scrunchy.

"I know." Lillith said as she walked up to candy. Lilith had forest greens eyes that matched her long, beautiful forest green hair. She was wearing a black dress with a black belt around her stomach. She was wearing five inch black heels on her feet.

"What should we do to help her?" Lillith asked.

"I don't know." Candy replied.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone." Maddie said.

Maddie Hudson was a 5'4 caucasian female with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that was flat iron. She was wearing a long black dress that reached all the way down to her ankles, not showing her legs and black flip flops.

"Why?" Candy asked.

"The girl's boyfriend just died, she has no one." Maddie informed.

"But a party or get together would help her get over this death." Lillith suggested.

"No it won't, it would just make things worse." Maddie said.

"I think a party is a great idea." Nick said.

Nick Ultra was a 5'6 muscular Caucasian male, with spikey black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a gray tank top t-shirt showing off his muscles and blue jean pants with brown boots.

"Nick, what are you wearing?" Maddie asked.

"What, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Nick asked as he looked at his clothes.

"What you're wearing is kind of disrespectful to Rozabella, Nate and his mother." Lilith said.

"Who gives a flying freak, the only reason I'm here is to pick up desperate hot single ladies." Nick said as he looked at a girl who was walking by.

Lillith, Maddie and Candy rolled their eyes at Nick.

"I see nothing has changed." Maddie said.

"And now that Nate's dead and gone, maybe I can go over there and holla at Rozabella." Nick said.

"Really, Nick, really?" Maddie said as she rolled her eyes.

"A players gotta do what a players gotta do." Nick said. Nick walked over to Rozabella who was sitting on the bench crying.

"What up?" Nick asked.

"What are you doing here?" Rozabella asked.

"I'm here to see you girl." Nate flirted as he winked his right eyes.

"I don't have time for you." Rozabella said as tears were falling off her face.

"Leave her alone." Cassandra said as she was walking with both her brother Zac and Dean. Cassandra was wearing a long black dress that reached all the way near her ankles. She was wearing black boots and a black necklace around her neck that had a skull on it.

Dean was wearing a coal black suit that was button up. He was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes, Zac was also wearing the exact same thing.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to punch you in your face." Cassandra asked. 

"Whatever, I'm out of this bitch anyway." Nick said as he walked away. "You guys are whack anyway." He said as he continued walking.

Cassandra sat on the bench, next to her best friend. "Is everything okay? Did he hurt you?" Cassandra asked.

"No, he didn't hurt me." Rozabella admitted.

"Good because if he did, I'll have to hurt him." Zac said.

Zac, Rozabella and Cassandra laughed. While Dean just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't finding anything funny….he was angry…angry at the world for taking his best friend.

"So, how are you doing?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm doing good." Rozabella revealed.

"You're doing good…you killed my best friend." Dean snapped.

"Dean bro." Zac said.

"Watch your mouth, she didn't do anything." Cassandra defended.

"He was talking to her on the phone…he was too young to die, we are young, we are all young and too young to die." Dean snapped. He walked away with an angry look on his face.

Rozabella began to cry, tears were running down her face like a stream flowing down a river, it didn't help that it was raining also.

"It's okay sweetie." Cassandra said. "It's okay."

**~O.o.O.O~**

**Chapter 4: "We Are Young" (a.k.a Out of My Head)**

**Chapter no.: **004

**Season no.:** 001

**Season episode no.:** 004

**Main Cast: Hunter • Abel • Rozabella • Candy • Cassandra • Volan • Phoebe • Brian • Tiro • Jenifer • Zac • Lyra • Alissa • Lyra • Ricky • Lillith • Maddie • Nick**

**Owners: Cresslia (Cassandra), Zokefan1 (Candy), CottonCandyLoverChopper (Abel), Halloweenwitch (Rozabella), Cottonmouth (Volan), purplepanic (Phoebe), BethanyBloop (Alissa, Lillith), I'maChair5050 (Brian), Nicolas cornish2 (Hunter), TotalDramaGirl01 (Jenifer, Maddie), The Awesome Writter100 (Zac), Jrok (Dean), Wolflover595 (Lyra), Architectural Oshawott (Tiro), SimoneandThomasForever (Nick) and LittleMissFlowerCakes (Ricky) all gave me the rights to use their characters. *In () means that that was the character they created.**

**Device Written On:** This was written on my phone so there will be mistakes

**Written by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Original Idea by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Concept of the episode by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Seashore created by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Edited by:**

**SimoneandThomasForever** (First edit on April 9, 2014)

**Production time: **April 4, 2014 - April 9, 2014

**Published on: **April 9, 2014

**Title Reference: **"We Are Young" is a song sung by the band Fun it was released in 2010. The gene of the song is pop.

**Notes:** Episode title was suggested by Bethanybloop.

**~O.o.O. O~**

Starring:

**Zokefan1 as Candy**

**Cresslia as Cassandra**

Rozabella was lying down on her bed, sad and depressed about the death of Nate. She remember the good times they had, the bad times, the funny times, the sad…she remember the last day she saw him, it was two weeks ago right before she was about to leave.

_Nate and Rozabella were at the airport kissing, kissing each other one last time before they had to say goodbye to each other before they had to leave. Nate and Rozabella later backed away._

"_Have a nice trip, I'm going to miss you." Nate said._

"_I will miss you two." Rozabella replied._

"_Oh, and one more thing I don't trust that Tiro girl." Rozabella warned._

"_Why?" Nate asked._

"_I think she likes you." Rozabella revealed._

**CottonCandyLoverChopper as Abel**

**Halloweenwitch as Rozabella**

**Cottonmouth as Volan**

"_Well, I don't like her, I only like you." Nate said._

_She started crying some more, her pillow becoming soaking wet. She remembered ever more about that day._

_"Rozabella!" Nate said, his face still having a smile on it. Nate ran over towards his girl and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a nice warm hug._

_"I missed you poo bear." Rozabella said._

_"No I missed you pookey." Nate responded as the two of them rubbed there noses against eachother._

_"I missed you more." Rozabella said._

_"No I missed you." Nate said._

**BethanyBloop as Lillith **

**TotalDramaGirl01 as Maddie**

**The Awesome Writter100 as Zac**

She continued to cry.

"Knock knock bitches." Lyra said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Lya." Rozabella greeted as she wiggled her nose.

Why are you crying?" Lyra asked, wondering what was going on with her cousin.

"My boyfriend died..."

Lyra shrugged her shoulders not caring. "So what people die...you're going to die one day, so suck it up." Lyra said.

**Jrok as Dean**

**Wolflover595 as Lyra**

**Architectural Oshawott as Tiro**

**SimoneandThomasForever as Nick**

"Get out please, I don't have time for you and you're mess." Lyra ordered,

Lyra glared at Rozabella thinking she was crazy, no one tells Lyra what to not even her mom. Back when she was on her television show, she told the producers what to do and the staff.

"Girl, you're lucky you are my cousin." Lyra said as she folded her arms.

"Whaever." Rozabella said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for Lyra and her self-centered attitude, she wanted to be alone. With no one else in sight, just her.

Lyra rolled her eyes annoyed by Rozabella. "I need to go, this sad looking is making me depressed and honey, Lyra Twinleaf does not do depressing." Lyra revealed. Lyra turned around and left her cousin alone.

Rozabella planted her face into the snow white pillow. She thought about the time her and Nate first met two years ago:

_It was two years ago, during seventh grade year in Pre-Algebra. Nate's hair was longer he had sideswept bang where the bang was deep pitch black. Rozabella's hair was curlier, with blue highlights on the side. _

_Nate turned around and looked at Rozabella, he smiled._

"_Hey, um do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Nate asked as he his face slightly turned red._

"_Um…no I don't, it's like the last day of school." Rozabella revealed. She knew it was the last day of school, so she didn't bring any school supplies._

"_I know, I just needed an excuse to talk to you." Nate said, smiling. _

_Rozabella blushed, her face becoming bright red. _

Rozabella continued to whimper, she felt alone, there was no one in the world who can save her from her depression.

She lost her soul mate.

As Rozabella was counting to cry into her pillow, her phone rang on the side of her. She reached over and grabbed the phone, pressing the talk button with her thumb.

"Hello?" Rozabella asked.

"Hey Rozey, it's me Tiro." Tiro revealed

In her mind she thought about the time at the concert:

_Tiro, Rozabella and Nate were sitting down on the couch. Tiro and Rozabella were hugged against each other kissing._

_"I missed you..." Rozabella said as she pulled back from the kiss._

_"No I missed..." Nate responded as the two of them rubbed their noses against each other._

_"I need to go get something to drink." Nate said._

_"But I'll miss you." Rozabella said._

_"I'll miss you too sweetie bear." Nate said._

_Nate and Roza kissed again and Nate walked away to go get something to drink._

_"Why didn't you just go with him?" Tiro asked._

_"Why don't you just mind your own business!" Rozabella snapped. _

_"I was just giving advice." Tiro said._

_"I know what you're trying to do." Rozabella said._

_"What am I trying to do?"_

_"Your dressing all slutty so you can get with my man, and I don't like it." Rozabella said._

_Nate walked back over towards the girls with a cup of diet coke in his hand and sat it on the table. Rozabella grabbed Nate by the shirt and kissed him. Rozabella moved her eyes and glared at Tiro._

She then remembered the post on Facebook, about when Nate was in the hospital:

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella was staring at her phone, looking at all the Facebook status on Nate's Facebook page.

_**From Tiro:**_

_I hope you do better, I wish you best of luck._

_**From Zac Powers:**_

_Man, I rarely remember you from sophomore year, but I was haled back, anyway from never coming to class…anywho, I wish you best of luck and I will be praying. _

_**From Cassandra Powers:**_

_Roza, you've been my bff since Kindergarten and I know you need me now, so I will be flying up there as soon as you can, I know you need me right now, and whenever a true friend will always be there for the rough times. I hope you feel better Nate…I'm going to miss your dark sense of humor, your smile. And fyi I'm a Rate shipper all day every day._

_**From Alissa Nalissa:**_

_I know you laughed when I tripped two days ago... but I wish you best of luck. _

_**From Brian Jones: **_

_I rarely know you….but I hope you do okay._

_**From Jenifer Smith:**_

_I wish Nate's mom and Rozabella best of luck, I hope everything is okay for the weiber family…I've been through the same thing when my adoptive mother died. Anywho, I send you best of luck from here in Italy. _

_**From Lyra Twinleaf:**_

_Rosey, you are my cousin….when I get back from Italy…you know I will be there. You are my favorite cousin Rosey and you need me right now. I also hope you get better Nate, and Jezabell, I wish you best of luck. _

_**From Hunter Blakesfield:**_

_Man, my father also died just around the time my baby sister was boring….I'm not saying you will die…I'm not good with these things….I hope you feel better._

_**From Phoebe Akari: **_

_Nate I hope you feel better. When we get back to school whose going to be Rozabella's arm candy now that shes the student council president. _

_**From Candy:**_

_I just saw you yesterday….this can't be happening, is this a dream? I'm sobbing right now :'(_

_As Rozabella looked at the messages on Nate's wall she smiled. A lot of people cared for him. With all this support, she knew Nate had to make it out alive._

Nate was well loved, from friends, family members, teachers, it seemed like everybody loved Nate. Because, Nate was a loveable person. Rozabella couldn't just let Nate out of her head, she couldn't.

She was in love with him way to much for that to just happen. He changed her life.

Before Nate and Rozabella met, Rozabella was constantly picked on at school, because she was gothic.. But there was one person who never made fun of her, and that was Nate. Nate loved Rozabella for who she was, a gothic girl who loved metal music and wearing a black. He did judge her because when two people are in love they look for what's in the inside not the outside and that's what Nate did.

She knew that it was all her fault that Nate died. Because earlier in the Summertime, she began to hang out with Ryder, if it wasn't for Ryder she wouldn't be in this mess. She thought about the day when Nate did get into the car accident:

"Hey babe!" Nate said with a smile on his face.

"_Hey." Rozabella replied._

"_So, tell me about Miami." Nate said._

"_It's going good."_

"_Hey, Rozabella what movie should we watch?" Ryder asked._

"_Let's watch Final Destination 8: Road Destination." Rozabella responded._

"_Uh…Rozabella, who is that?" Nate asked, sounding quite jealous._

"_This is Ryder; he's an old childhood friend." Rozabella said._

"_Hey man!" Ryder greeted. "Hey, Rozabella we should hurry up and finish watching the movie before your parents get home." Ryder rushed._

"_Okay." Rozabella said. "See you later babe." Rozabella said as she blew a kiss to her boyfriend. The screen turned back and Rozabella no longer on the screen._

_Rozabella looked over towards Ryder. Ryder had Rozabella's dad guitar in his hand. Rozabella had received the guitar from Ringo Star of the Beatles and it was a prize possession of his. If it even got broke or even had one scratch on it Rozabella's dad would freak out._

"_Ryder, quit it!" Rozabella ordered._

"_Fine." Ryder said. Ryder placed the guitar back in the brown guitar case. _

"_Let's go do something fun." Ryder suggested._

"_No I want to finish talking to my boyfriend." Rozabella wanted._

"_Whatever, you use to be fun but now you're boring." Ryder commented._

_Rozabella thought to herself, "If he thinks I'm boring, maybe I should go hang out with him."_

"_Okay, fine. Let's go do something fun." Rozabella said._

"I should've listened to my gut instinct. I should've just spent all day talking to Nate." Rozabella muffled as she cried into her pillow.

**~O.o.O.O~**

An hour later, Rozabella decided to go out for a jog, with her headphones in her ears, she was listening to Fun's "We Are Young"

But it kept reminding her, that Nate was too young to die.

Rozabella was wearing a gray jacket, gray Hollister sweat pants and brown ugg shoes. As she was jogging to clear out her head she saw Abel, who was riding his bicycle right next to her. Abel was wearing a black t-shirt that had the ACDC logo on it. She was wearing blue jean pants with rips in them and black cameo boots. He nudged his head up, saying "What's up", as he was peddling the peddles on his bike.

Rozabella ignored him.

Abel passed Rozabella and she started walking slowly. She turned her head to the right and saw Volan who walked into a Walmart nearby. Volan was wearing a green t-shirt and brown army pants with white Nikes on his feet.

She was jealous; every one of her friends was having a fun summer but her. She turned around and ran, on her way back home. Tears were falling from her eyes, and flowing down her face. She wished Nate was here…she thought about the first time he asked her out on a date.

_After asking for a pencil, Nate decided to walk Rozabella to class. The hallways were loud and quiet, it was the last day of school and everyone was happy._

"_So Rozabella what are you doing this weekend?" Nate asked._

**Two Months Later**

It was late August, almost tomorrow was the first day of school. All summer she had neglected her friends and family. All she's been doing is lying down in her room eating ice cream, and in her one suit Aipom pajamas with the Aipom arm in the back, and purple bunny slippers.

She was crying, thinking about the airport:

Rozabella was lying down on her bed, sad and depressed about the death of Nate. She remember the good times they had, the bad times, the funny times, the sad…she remember the last day she saw him, it was two weeks ago right before she was about to leave.

_Nate and Rozabella were at the airport kissing, kissing each other one last time before they had to say goodbye to each other before they had to leave. Nate and Rozabella later backed away._

"_Have a nice trip, I'm going to miss you." Nate said._

"_I will miss you two." Rozabella replied._

Who knew that would be the last time the two of them would see each other, it was like destiny that Nate would die.

The last time she saw him, over the on video:

"_Hey." Rozabella replied._

"_So, tell me about Miami." Nate said._

"_It's going good."_

Rozabella continued to cry and cry.


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like you're girlfriend." It came from the speakers outside of the school roof, which rested upon the top roof of the school.

The front of the school was busy, with cars, and school buses. The students were ready to go inside of the school, and ready to take on a new year at Shoreshine High School. Some parents were crying because this was some of the teenagers first day of high school, while some were just new to school or they have already experience the high school way of life.

Alissa and Brian were walking down the streets of the school, holding hands. Alissa and Brian have been dating for over two and a half months. Alissa was wearing a light blue jacket and skinny blue jeans with light blue that had white shoelaces placed on her feet. The tips of her brown hair were died sky blue to match her shoes. On the back of her was a Pikachu backpack.

Brian was wearing a black t shirt with Deathstroke in the center of it. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans and black chuck shoes on his feet. Around his chest was a black one stripped backpack.

"I can't believe were in high school!" Brian said with excitement.

"Yeah-yeah." Alissa replied.

Jenifer and Hunter who were Brian and Alissa's best friends were also walking with them, as they walked up the steps of the school. Hunter had his right arm around Jenifer. Hunter was wearing a light blue t-shirt with John Cena on it. He was wearing light blue shorts and brown boot shoes. Jenifer on the other hand was wearing a long pink dress and pink flats. On her right shoulder was a pink Gucci purse.

"I can't believe both of us started out high school with girlfriends." Hunter said as he looked at Jenifer and smiled.

"Yeah, and both of them are pretty amazing." Brian said as she looked at Alissa.

Dean who was sitting on the steps of the stairs glared at Alissa. Alissa, and her friends, Hunter, Jenifer and Brian walked up the steps but she looked back at Dean. Dean was wearing a black jacket and black Levi pants. On his feet were black chuck Taylors.

Rozabella was driving her **2015 Red Chevrolet Tahoe, **with the hood down. In the front seat was Cassandra and in the backseat was Lyra.

"I don't really want to come here." Lyra admitted.

"Oh well cousin, it's a new year. You can be anybody you want." Rozabella said, giving her cousin advice.

"Rozabella, what happen to you?" Cassandra asked.

"What do you mean what happened to you?" Rozabella asked back, not knowing what the girl was talking about.

Rozabella was wearing a green army shirt and a light blue jean shorts with army theme flip flops on her feet. On Rozabella's back was a black two strap backpack that rested on both of her shoulders. Lyra was wearing a long pink dress with pink flats. She had a black Prada purse right next to her. She died her hair coal dark black and was wearing gold sunglasses on her face. Cassandra was wearing a pink leather jacket that wasn't zip up showing her white tank top shirt. She was wearing blue jean pants and black boots. On her back was a white backpack.

"Just yesterday, you were crying over the death of Nate." Cassandra reminded her.

As she pulled up into a parking spot nearby, she remembered that Nate had died yesterday. Her eyes started watering up.

"Dean.." Rozabella said with a sad look on her face. Tears began to fall from her eyes and swan down her face.

"CASSANDRA!" Lyra shouted.

"I'm sorry….I didn't think she forgot about him."

Rozabella placed her head into the steering wheel and continued to cry.

**~O.o.O.O~**

**Chapter 5: "Welcome to the Jungle" **

**Chapter no.: **005

**Season no.:** 001

**Season episode no.:** 005

**Main Cast: Hunter • Abel • Rozabella • Candy • Cassandra • Volan • Phoebe • Brian • Tiro • Jenifer • Zac • Lyra • Alissa • Lyra • Ricky • Lillith • Maddie • Nick**

**Owners: Cresslia (Cassandra), Zokefan1 (Candy), CottonCandyLoverChopper (Abel), Halloweenwitch (Rozabella), Cottonmouth (Volan), purplepanic (Phoebe), BethanyBloop (Alissa, Lillith), I'maChair5050 (Brian), Nicolas cornish2 (Hunter), TotalDramaGirl01 (Jenifer, Maddie), The Awesome Writter100 (Zac), Jrok (Dean), Wolflover595 (Lyra), Architectural Oshawott (Tiro), SimoneandThomasForever (Nick) and LittleMissFlowerCakes (Ricky) all gave me the rights to use their characters. *In () means that that was the character they created.**

**Device Written On:** This was written on my phone so there will be mistakes

**Written by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Original Idea by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Concept of the episode by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Seashore created by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Edited by:**

**SimoneandThomasForever** (First edit on April 10, 2014)

**Production time: **April 1, 2014 - April 10, 2014

**Published on: **April 10, 2014

**Title Reference: **"Welcome to the Jungle" is a song sung by the band Guns and Roses it was released on October 3, 1987. The gene of the song is rock.

**Notes:** Episode title was suggested by Bethanybloop.

**~O.o.O.o.O~**

Rozabella and Cassandra walked into their first period class. The class was pretty full, with nearly 37 students all in the classroom. Some of them were sitting while some of them were standing. Rozabella sat in a desk on the right and Cassandra sat in a desk to left of her.

"I thought you were over Nate's death, I'm sorry." Cassandra apologized.

"I know you're sorry. But hey, Nate died in May, It's August, I've spent two and a half months crying and sitting in my bed all day, it's time to move on." Rozabella admitted.

Phoebe walked up to Cassandra. "Hey, Cassandra, I'm sorry about Nate." Phoebe apologized with guilt over Dean.

Phoebe was wearing a long yellow dress with Pikachu themed Nikes that were placed on her feet. Her hair was tied together in two pony tails with a yellow wrist band.

Rozabella rolled her eyes, tired of everywhere she went people asking her about Nate. "Well guess what I'm my own person, I don't need to live in Nate's shadow." Rozabella snapped.

"Oh good, because. I was thinking…" Phoebe started. Phoebe started twisting her left and right arms and began moving her legs. "We should have a back to school dance." Phoebe suggested.

"A Dance?" Rozabella asked.

"Oh know I know why she's dancing like that." Cassandra realized.

"Why are you asking me?" Rozabella wondered.

"Silly, you are the student council president after all." Phoebe suggested.

Rozabella had forgot about that and facepalmed. "Oh right." She remembered. She looked at Cassandra and smiled. "Cassandra, you're the new student council president, I resign." Rozabella announced.

Cassandra clapped with excitement and squealed.

The teacher, Mr. Ketchum walked into the classroom. Ash Ketchum was a 5'6 Caucasian male with spiky black hair and dirt brown eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie around his neck, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Welcome to English 3.4." Mr. Ketchum greeted. "Were you wanna be the very best like no one ever was." Mr. Ketchum sang. The students looked at him weirdly, not knowing what to say or do. They knew that this was going to be an interesting.

Mr. Ketchum cleared him throat. "Anywho." He said excusing himself. "Is there anyone named Rozabella Ebony here?" Mr. Ketchum asked. Rozabella raised her right hand up, responding to the teacher's question.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about you're boyfriends death, if there's anything you need, you can talk to me, the guidance counselor, the principal or even the nurse." Mr. Ketchum said with a sad look on his face, feeling sorry for girl who lost her boyfriend.

Rozabella rolled her eyes, annoyed once again about someone mentioning his death.

"Also, if you want to, because you're sad or depressed, I can give you an extension on any of your assignments."Mr. Ketchum announced.

"Aww, that's no fair." Abel said in jealously, with his smoothing French accent.

Abel was wearing a black beanie over his head. Around his eyes was some black eyeliner. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a graveyard on it. He was wearing black jean pants and black boots that clashed with his outfit.

"I'll let you know if there's anything you need." Rozabella replied.

"Good." Mr. Ketchum said with a smile on his face. "Also…" He started. Mr. Ketchum handed Rozabella a white little piece of paper that was in a shape of a rectangle. "The Guidance Counselor would like to see you." Mr. Ketchum revealed.

Rozabella snatched the pass from the teacher and looked at it, the pass read:

**Name:** Rozabella Ebony **Period 1**

**Teacher:** Ash Kechum ** Person who signed pass: **Skyla.

**Reason:** To talk to her about her depression.

**Time:** Before the first bell rings.

Rozabella rolled her eyes again, once she saw the depression part. (RIGHT NOW)

"The bell hasn't even rang yet." Rozabella argued. Cassandra looked at Rozabella's pass.

"She still wants to see…like now Rozabella." Cassandra said.

"Like the voice of reason character said, she wants to see you." Mr. Ketchum said. Joking about Cassandra being the voice of reason and telling Rozabella that she needed to leave.

**~O.o.O.O~**

There were only two minutes left before the first period bell rang, the usual amount of time for passing period is 5 minutes, but since it was the first day of school, they changed the passing period to eleven minutes.

The classroom was full, with merely over 29 students either all sitting in a desk or standing.

Brian was sitting in front of Alissa, who was sitting behind him. Jenifer was sitting in a seat behind Hunter.

"Have-have-have you met any cute girls yet? Do-do-do you want to dump me?" Alissa stuttered.

Brian grabbed Alissa's right hand and kissed it. "There's one cute girl I would like to dump for you." Brian announced.

Alissa looked down at her desk with a sad look on her face. "Oh-Oh-I guess were broken up then." Alissa said, ending the relationship.

"Well since you ended the relationship, I can ask her out know." Brian revealed.

"Go-go-good go ask her out." Alissa stuttered. Inside she was really sad.

"I will right now." Brian said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Alissa, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" Brian asked.

Alissa smiled. Her face turning really red. "It-it-it was me the whole time, wasn't it?" Alissa asked.

"You know it." Brian said.

"Well, okay then, me and you can be boyfriend and girlfriend again." Alissa announced.

Brian and Alissa looked at each other.

"Hunter, don't you just find that gross, being all lovey dovey like that?" Jenifer asked.

"Yes…yes it is gross." Hunter said.

"But everyone has their own opinion about relationships." Jenifer said.

Lyra walked into the classroom. As she continued walking she saw Jenifer, Hunter, Brian and Alissa and glared at them.

"Look who it is." Hunter said as he looked at Lyra.

Lyra walked over towards the group. "If it isn't the ugly girls and their ugly boyfriends." Lyra sapped.

"Wow, you're calling me ugly, even when we use to date." Brian said.

"For the recorded I dumped you, because you cheated on me." Lyra said as she rolled her eyes.

"You can think whatever you wanna think, Lyra Twinleaf." Brian replied.

"Whatever." Lyra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Jenifer can you please get up out of my seat, I was sitting there first." Jenifer ordered.

"Uh..no." Jenifer replied giving her a "Who do you think you are? Look"

"Jenifer Hudson." Lyra said.

"Jenifer Hudson? I thought it was Smith?" Hunter asked.

"I don't like the name Hudson, so I go by Smith babe." Jenifer said.

"Jenifer Hudson, will you please get out of my seat." Lyra begged.

"No…look, I'm a nice girl with a bubbly personality, but I'm not afraid to hit someone, especially when their mean to me." Jenifer revealed.

The loud bell rang, the students who were standing up sat down in the seats nearby them. The teacher, Mr. Maxi Matthews walked into the classroom with a white coffee. Maxi Matthews was a 6'8" African American hair with a freshly cut haircut with a star shape on the side. He was wearing a white button up t-shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes.

"Welcome to Geometry class…I'm you teacher Mr. Matthews…" He stopped as he looked at Lyra who was standing up, growling at Jenifer.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Lyra turned around and looked at the teacher. "She won't get out of my seat." Lyra revealed.

"I was here first." Jenifer argued.

"Hey, you're that girl from that t.v. show." Mr. Matthews realized.

"Yes, yes I am." Lyra said as she smiled.

"Can you please say you're catchphrase, please?" ,Mr. Matthews begged.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Shut up, or I will make you shut up." Lyra recited.

Mr. Matthews smiled. "I freaking love that show, me, my wife and my kids are huge fans of it and have seen every episode of every season." Mr. Matthew revealed.

"Thanks for the appreciation." Lyra said as she smiled.

"Too bad it got canceled." Mr. Matthews said with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, at least it ranked the number one television show finale of all time." Lyra said.

"Uh….Mr. what about the problem, the issue?" Dean said reminding the teacher of the tension between Lyra and Jenifer. Dean was sitting in the way back of the classroom.

Alissa turned around to look at Dean. Dean glared at Alissa. Alissa turned back around.

"Oh right…right." Mr. Matthew realized. "Jenifer please get up out of you're seat." Mr. Matthews ordered.

"But I was sitting here first." Jenifer said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend was sitting here first." Hunter said.

Lyra looked at her teacher. Her eyes began to water up. Tears began to flow down her face like a running river.

"Mr. Mr. Matthews, I wanted to sit here first, may you please call security or something. It been a really stressful summer. My show was canceled, my cousins ex-boyfriend died, my boyfriend broke up with me, Mary Potter was delayed again…my life is just show stressful." Lyra cried.

"Okay Lyra, calm down." Mr. Matthew said.

;Lyra continued to cry.

Jenifer, Hunter, Brian, Dean and Alissa rolled their eyes, knowing that Lyra was faking.

"Jenifer, please get up out of the seat, you're disrupting class. If you keep this up, I'm going to have to call security." Mr. Matthew revealed.

Jenifer gets up out of her seat. "Fine…." She said. Jenifer wanted to sit next to her boyfriend Hunter, but Lyra's spoiled bratty attitude and fame can get her whatever she wants.

"Yay! Thanks Mr. Matthews." Lyra said. Lyra sat down in the seat Jenifer was sitting in, she had a huge smile on her face.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella was sitting in the waiting room of the guidance counciler office, next to her was Ricky. Ricky was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, blue jean pants and black boots. Rozabella was reading a People magazine, flipping through the pages, but she wasn't interested at all.

"So…Ricky, how was your summer?" Rozabella asked.

"It was good."

Rozabella looked back at the magazine, awkwardly trying to break the strong silence that filed the room.

"So how was you're summer?" Rozabella asked.

"It was good." Ricky redundantly said.

"I'm sorry about Nate." Ricky apologized.

Rozabella rolled her eyes, once again annoyed by someone saying that about Dean. Tiro walked outside of the Guidance Councilors office. Tiro was wearing a blue jean jacket with a white v-neck t-shirt under it. She was wearing blue jean pants and brown boots. On the back of her was a green backpack that rested upon both of her shoulders.

Tiro walked by, but Rozabella glared at her. "Hey, Rozabella." Tiro said.

"Hey." Rozabella said as she looked down at her magazine trying to avoid her.

"I'm sorry about Nate." Tiro said.

Once again, she rolled her eyes, tired of people saying that. She wanted to go off on someone but haled her anger back.

"It's okay." Rozabella said as she tightly held onto the magazine.

Ricky looked at both of the girls. "Awkward." Ricky said.

"Shut up Ricky." Tiro and Rozabella both said, snapping at Alissa's cousin.

Tiro and Rozabella both looked at eachother, Tiro blushed.

"If I didn't know any better, I think Tiro likes you." Ricky said as he winked his right eye.

Tiro and Rozabella both looked at eachother and Tiro blushed agian.

"I have to go." Tiro said as she ran away.

Ricky looked at Rozabella.

"I think maybe when she was trying to break you Nate up, secretly she wanted to steal you away from her." Ricky said.

"I wouldn't have gone out with her anyway, I don't swing that way." Rozabella said as she shrugged her arms.

"Rozabella, please come in my office." Skyla yelled.

Rozabella placed the magazine on the chair next to her. "See you later Ricky." Rozabella said.

"Alright." Ricky said.

Rozabella walked into the office of Skyla, the guidance councilor office. Skyla was 5'7 and had flowing red hair that was flat ironed out. She was wearing a light blue women's suit and dress. She was sitting on the left side in the desk in a black revolver chair.

"Rozabella Ebony, please sit down." Skyla ordered.

Rozabella sat down in the chair that was on the right.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Lyra was walking down the crowd and noisy hallways of Seashore High School. The students were doing many things, some were talking in the hallways, some were playing, some of the couples were kissing and some of them were searching for the room number of their next class.

Lyra was talking on her iPhone 10. As held on tightly to her purse hoping none would take it away from her.

"How is your day at school doing honey?" Mrs. Twinleaf asked, curious about her daughters first day in a public school.

"Mom it's horrible, I don't have any friends, I'm lonely and I want you to pull me out of public school and continue to have the tutor home school me." Lyra wanted.

"Sorry hun, but you're going to have to stay in public school, so we can keep up our image. I'm too busy in Cancun filming the Jumping the Shark trilogy and you're father is in the new Space Wars movies, so nanny Mcphee is going to have to continue to look after you." Mrs. Twinleaf revealed.

Lyra sighed. Secretly she wished her mother and father were around more to take care of her more. But they can't. There too busy. There A-list celebrities, so they don't have time to take care or even look after their own daughter. All her life she's been raised by nannies. Her mother was never there for here, one time, she hasn't even seen her daughter for seven years, because she was too busy filming a movie.

"Well okay, I understand that your busy." Lyra said.

As Lyra continued to walk, she stepped in a large puddle of water that was right next to the water fountain, as she continued to walk she slip, and flew high into the air.

"I got you!" Zac said as he haled his arms out and ran to the girl. Lyra felled in Zac's arms, he caught her.

The people in the hallway clapped, happy that Zac caught Lyra. As Lyra was in Zac's arms she couldn't help but stare into his beautiful brown eyes, she blushed.

"I got you." Zac said as he blushed.

"Thanks, my names Lyra." Lyra replied.

"I know, you're that girl from that t.v. show, I've always had a crush on you." Zac announced.

Lyra smiled.

"My names Zac, Zac Powers." Lyra replied.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella and Skyla stood there for ten minutes, neither of them saying a word, both of them standing there in silence.

"So how are you doing Rozabella?" Skyla asked.

"I'm doing fine." Rozabella responded.

"Good, that's good too hear." Skyla said as she smiled.

"So how are you coping with the death of Nate?" Skyla asked.

"It's none of your concern." Rozabella said as she folded her arms.

"You're mother told me that during the summer, you…" Skyla started, but she was quickly interrupted by Rozabella who got up out of her seat.

"I'm leave, I don't need to waste my time on stuff like this." Rozabella said.

"Rozabella…wait…" Skyla said, but it was too late Rozabella had walked out of the room.

As Rozabella walked out of the room, her eyes began to water up, tears began to fall down her face like a river stream. She was still sad about Nate's death.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Lyra, Rozabella and Cassandra were inside of Rozabella's **2015 Red Chevrolet Tahoe. **School was over and it time to go home home. Rozabella was driving once again and Lyra was sitting in the front seat while Cassandra was sitting in the middle.

"Guess what happened today?" Lyra said.

"What?' Cassandra wondered.

"I met a cute boy named Zac Powers." Lyra said as she blushed happy that she met Zac.

"Zac…Zac Powers, he's a bad boy stay away from him." Rozabella warned.

Lyra folded her arms. "You're not my mother, I can do whatever the hell I want." Lyra snapped.

"Well whatever if you get you're heartbroken, then don't come crying to me." Rozabella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, Cassie, can I help you with student council?" Rozabella asked.

"Why?" Cassandra wondered.

"Because, I have a plan." Rozabella said.


	6. Back in Black

Lyra was walking down the crazy, loud and obnoxious hallways of Seashore High School. She was wearing a long link dress with three inch brown heels. Around her neck was a pink scarf that had a flower pattern on it. In her hand a white coffee cup, that was filled with coffee. As Lyra was walking down the hallway you could hear the sound of her heels.

She was walking down the halls with her best friend Catlin Jones. Catlin was a 5'4 Caucasian with beautiful sky blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. She was Brian Jones' twin sister. Catlin was wearing a pink turtle neck shirt and white kaprie pants. On her feet were pink flip flops, her toe nails were painted pink.

They stopped when they Brian, Hunter and Alissa. Who were in front of a locker. Brian had his back up against the locker, and Alissa and Hunter were laughing.

Lyra and Catlin stopped. "What's so funny?" Lyra asked.

"It's none of your business." Brian said as he shrugged his shoulders. Brian looked at his sister and shooked his head with disappointment.

"Catlin, shouldn't you be hanging out with your boyfriend Volan and not this looser." Brian thought.

"I can do whatever I what." Catlin said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well whatever." Brian said, not caring.

Lyra folded her arms. "I have finally found friends and you're sister is one." Lyra bragged. Brian, Alissa and Hunter all shrugged their shoulders.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Anywho, guess what." Lyra said.

"What?" Hunter replied.

Hunter was wearing a white shirt that said I'm With Stupid in black letters, below that it had an arrow pointing down. He was wearing black jean pants and black chuck Taylors. Alissa was wearing a pink jacket that was zipped up and blue jean pants with pink chuck Taylors on. The bottom tips of her hair were died pink and her fingernails were also painted pink. Brian was wearing a blue Hollister t-shirt and blue jean pants and blue boot shoes.

"I have a new boyfriend." Lyra announced.

"Who is it?" Alissa asked.

"Zac Powers." Lyra said.

Brian and Hunter look at eachother and laugh. Alissa looked at them with a confused look and so did Lyra.

"Zac Powers, Oh my god that's hilarious." Brian said.

"What's wrong with Zac Powers?" Lyra asked wanting to know what was wrong with her crush.

"I would've told you this, but Zac is kind of a player." Catlin said.

"And a cheater." Hunter commented.

"And a stealer, and a liar." Brian added on.

Lyra shrugged her folded up arms and rolled her eyes. She kept thinking to herself that Brian was just because she had moved on and he wanted her back, so he's just making up lies about her new boyfriend in order to get her to break up with him.

"I don't need to listen to you, my life is perfect." Lyra said.

"Well good for you." Hunter said.

"Whatever, I'm catching germs just by talking to you guys." Lyra said. Lyra and Catlin turn back around and begin to walk.

"But you and Zac just met yesterday, so how is he you're boyfriend?" Catlin wondered.

"Baby, I'm back in black, so I know how to get a man to like me." Lyra said with a evil look on her eye.

**O.o.O.O~**

**Chapter 6: "Back in Black" **

**Chapter no.: **006

**Season no.:** 001

**Season episode no.:** 006

**Main Cast: Hunter • Abel • Rozabella • Candy • Cassandra • Volan • Phoebe • Brian • Tiro • Jenifer • Zac • Lyra • Alissa • Lyra • Ricky • Lillith • Maddie • Nick • Catlin**

**Owners: Cresslia (Cassandra), Zokefan1 (Candy), CottonCandyLoverChopper (Abel), Halloweenwitch (Rozabella), Cottonmouth (Volan), purplepanic (Phoebe), BethanyBloop (Alissa, Lillith), I'maChair5050 (Brian), Nicolas cornish2 (Hunter), TotalDramaGirl01 (Jenifer, Maddie), The Awesome Writter100 (Zac), Jrok (Dean), Wolflover595 (Lyra), Architectural Oshawott (Tiro), SimoneandThomasForever (Nick) and LittleMissFlowerCakes (Ricky) all gave me the rights to use their characters. *In () means that that was the character they created.**

**Device Written On:** This was written on my phone so there will be mistakes

**Written by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Original Idea by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Concept of the episode by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Seashore created by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Edited by:**

**SimoneandThomasForever** (First edit on April 11, 2014)

**Production time: **April 7, 2014 - April 11, 2014

**Published on: **April 11, 2014

**Title Reference: **"Back in Black" is a song sung by the band AC/DC it was released on July 21, 1980. The gene of the song is rock.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella was sitting in their desk, bored out of her mind inside of the Chemistry classroom. Meanwhile, Cassandra wasn't bored. She was excited to be in this classroom. Her ears were alarmed and in front of her were her notebook. She was jolting down notes, as fast as Winnie the Pooh eats a jar of honey.

Rozabella was wearing a black tank top shirt, and black jean pants with black books. Around her right arm was a black watch.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're idea was?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh right, well, I think we should boycott the guidance counselors office." Rozabella suggested.

"Boycott the guidance counselors office? What are you talking about?" Cassandra asked, thinking that the girl had lost her mind.

"It's just that guidance counselorss are just a little bit too nosey, and are always up and are business." Rozabella said.

Cassandra thought for a moment.

"They are, but it's their job." Cassandra deafened the counselorss. She was smart; she knew they were only doing what they're getting paid to do.

"So what, if it's their job, they have no right getting into our personal lives, and frankly it's a little bit creepy." Rozabella admitted.

Cassandra was wearing a light blue shirt with a guitar in the center. She was wearing half blue jean shorts and light blue flip flops that mashed with the shirt. Her hair was curled up today.

"Rozabella, are you sure this has nothing to do with Nate?"

Cassandra was right, but Rozabella didn't want to admit it. Another thing was that she was tired of hearing Nate's name wherever she went, it was getting annoying. It was getting so annoying that she wished she could just move to another state, city and school, but she knew she couldn't do that because of Facebook, so she rolled her eyes.

"It has nothing to do about him, I just wish that in school we should be able to have some privacy to ourselves." Rozabella said.

"While I agree with what you're saying, don't you think getting rid of guidance counselorss is a bad thing?" Cassandra asked.

Rozabella shrugged her shoulders. "It will be a good thing. So that way we can finally have privacy in school." Rozabella said.

"This isn't going to end well." Cassandra predicted.

"Cassandra, honey. You see what I'm wearing?" Rozabella asked.

"Yeah…I do…but what does that have to do with anything?' Cassandra asked confused about what was going on.

"Cassandra, I'm back in black, so trust me honey. Things are going to go well." Rozabella said as she winked her right eye.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Zac was walking down the hallways of the crowded and noisy hallways of the school. Zac was wearing a blue Hollister t-shirt, ripped blue jean pants, and blue Nike sneakers. As he was walking he kept staring at Lyra, whose gray locker was wide open.

Zac stopped as he walked up to Lyra.

"Hey, Lyra." Zac greeted. Zac had an uncomfortable smile on his face.

Lyra looked at Zac, and shut her locker door. She brushed up against the locker, buy placing her head onto it. "Hey Zac." Lyra said as she blushed, with a huge smile on her face.

"I need to talk to you about something." Zac said.

Lyra removed herself from the locker, her smile turning into a serious look. "What is it?" Lyra asked.

"Everyone is saying that me and you are together." Zac revealed.

Lyra looked down the ground, with shame. She was the one who started the rumors about her and Zac, and she knew he would soon find out about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lyra said, lying through her perfect white teeth.

Zac looked over to his right and blushed. "I figured that a girl like you wouldn't be so caught up in high school drama."

Lyra laughed and so did Zac, but Lyra's laugh was a fake laugh in order to keep Zac entertained.

"What if this world we lived in was a high school drama fanfic?" Zac asked.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. And what if the characters in the fanfic were originally in a alternative universe where people catch magical creatures." Lyra said, as she continued to laugh. But this time it was a real laugh and not a fake one.

Zac laughed also, his face turning really red.

The loud school bell rang, but don't worry it wasn't the actual bell it was the warning bell, warning the students to get to class.

"Oh snap, I need to hurry up and leave." Lyra realized as the bell was ringing. "See you later Zac."

"Wait, Lyra, do you mind if me and you skipped class instead?" Zac suggested, asking if it was okay to get up and leave school, skipping the next class.

Lyra blushed. She would do anything to get with Zac, and would even do anything he says.

"Sure." She replied.

"Okay, comeon let's go." Zac said as he bit his lip. Lyra and Zac began walking down the hallway, of the now empty hallway.

"Were are we going?" Lyra asked.

"Just follow me." Zac said.

"Okay." Lyra said. She did exactly as he said and the two walked down the hallways of the school.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella and Cassandra both walked into the Principal Oak's office. They were both ready to tell Professor Oak about their idea of removing guidance counselors from the school systems.

"Rozabella, Cassandra, how may I help you today?" Professor Oak said. Professor Oak was wearing a gold suit that was button up all the way. He was wearing black dress pants and gold dress shoes.

"Were here to talk to you about this great idea that we have." Rozabella announced.

"And I also see that you're having a golden day." Cassandra joked, as she was analyzing the Professor's outfit, realizing that he was wearing a lot of gold.

Professor Oak laughed, and so did Cassandra too. Rozabella rolled her eyes not amused by the joke.

"Rozabella, Cassandra, why don't the two of you have a seat." Professor Oak suggested.

Rozabella and Cassandra both sat down in a seat right infront of the Principal. Cassandra sat on the right and Rozabella sat on the left.

"So what is this big old plan the two of you have?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, you know how whenever a student needs something they have to talk to the guidance counselor right?" Rozabella asked.

"Yeah…what are you getting at Mrs. Ebony." Professor Oak said, wanting the girls to say what they were going to say.

"Well, her, I mean we think we should remove guidance counselors from Northshore High School." Cassandra said.

Rozabella looked at Cassandra with a glare.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to remove guidance counselors from the school?" Professor Oak asked, wanting to make sure what he heard was correct.

"Yes sir." Rozabella said.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah why?" Rozabella asked.

"Because, because it's stupid." Professor Oak said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How is it stupid?" Rozabella asked.

"Some students need guidance counselors, who are students going to talk too when there in need?" Professor Oak asked.

"They can keep it private." Rozabella said, not thinking at all.

"Rozabella, what you said was just stupid." Cassandra said about her best friends comment.

"How is it stupid?" Cassandra asked.

"What if something very serious or dangerous happen, they need guidance counselors, in order to help them." Rozabella said.

"Like I said, they can keep it to themselves." Rozabella said. "And you should be on my side, you're suppose to be my friend." Lyra said.

"Well frankly, you're not acting like a friend; you're acting like you're old self. You're back in black, you're self centered, egotistical and now you want to protest something that people need." Cassandra said.

Rozabella, who was furiously got up out of her seat and stormed off.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Lyra and Zac were walking down the streets of Hollywood, California. They really did it, they actually skipped school.

"I can't believe we skipped school." Lyra said.

"You're acting like you've never done it before." Zac said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never skipped before, because I've never been in regular school." Lyra revealed.

"You've never been in regular school before, did you go to a private school or something?" Zac asked.

"No, I was homeschooled my whole life." Lyra revealed.

"You were homeschooled?"

"Yeah."

"Makes sense since you're an actor and all." Zac replied.

Lyra's phone rings. She grabs her phone out of her pocket. She's sees that it's her mother who is calling.

"It's my mom." Lyra announced.

"It's your mom? Oh no, we better get back to school." Zac said.

"No Zac, don't worry about it." Lyra said.

"But what if you get in trouble or what if it's a emergency." Zac worried.

"My mother and father don't care about me, so there's nothing to get worried about." Lyra said.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella went into an empty classroom. She placed her hand over her face and began to cry, tears began to run down her face. She was thinking about Nate again, she remembered the last day she saw him

_Nate and Rozabella were at the airport kissing, kissing each other one last time before they had to say goodbye to each other before they had to leave. Nate and Rozabella later backed away._

"_Have a nice trip, I'm going to miss you." Nate said._

"_I will miss you two." Rozabella replied._

"_Oh, and one more thing I don't trust that Tiro girl." Rozabella warned._

"_Why?" Nate asked._

"_I think she likes you." Rozabella revealed._

"_Well, I don't like her, I only like you." Nate said._

_She started crying some more, her pillow becoming soaking wet. She remembered ever more about that day._

_"Rozabella!" Nate said, his face still having a smile on it. Nate ran over towards his girl and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a nice warm hug._

_"I missed you poo bear." Rozabella said._

_"No I missed you pookey." Nate responded as the two of them rubbed there noses against eachother._

_"I missed you more." Rozabella said._

_"No I missed you." Nate said._

She then remembered the first time they met:

_It was two years ago, during seventh grade year in Pre-Algebra. Nate's hair was longer he had sideswept bang where the bang was deep pitch black. Rozabella's hair was curlier, with blue highlights on the side. _

_Nate turned around and looked at Rozabella, he smiled._

"_Hey, um do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Nate asked as he his face slightly turned red._

"_Um…no I don't, it's like the last day of school." Rozabella revealed. She knew it was the last day of school, so she didn't bring any school supplies._

"_I know, I just needed an excuse to talk to you." Nate said, smiling. _

_Rozabella blushed, her face becoming bright red. _

She then remembered what caused her to break up with Nate:

"_Hey." Rozabella replied._

"_So, tell me about Miami." Nate said._

"_It's going good."_

"_Hey, Rozabella what movie should we watch?" Ryder asked._

"_Let's watch Final Destination 8: Road Destination." Rozabella responded._

"_Uh…Rozabella, who is that?" Nate asked, sounding quite jealous._

"_This is Ryder; he's an old childhood friend." Rozabella said._

"_Hey man!" Ryder greeted. "Hey, Rozabella we should hurry up and finish watching the movie before your parents get home." Ryder rushed._

"_Okay." Rozabella said. "See you later babe." Rozabella said as she blew a kiss to her boyfriend. The screen turned back and Rozabella no longer on the screen._

_Rozabella looked over towards Ryder. Ryder had Rozabella's dad guitar in his hand. Rozabella had received the guitar from Ringo Star of the Beatles and it was a prize possession of his. If it even got broke or even had one scratch on it Rozabella's dad would freak out._

"_Ryder, quit it!" Rozabella ordered._

"_Fine." Ryder said. Ryder placed the guitar back in the brown guitar case. _

"_Let's go do something fun." Ryder suggested._

"_No I want to finish talking to my boyfriend." Rozabella wanted._

"_Whatever, you use to be fun but now you're boring." Ryder commented._

_Rozabella thought to herself, "If he thinks I'm boring, maybe I should go hang out with him."_

"_Okay, fine. Let's go do something fun." Rozabella said._

Rozabella countined to cry and cry, she remembered the day at the funeral where Cassandra tried to help her.

_What up?" Nick asked._

"_What are you doing here?" Rozabella asked._

"_I'm here to see you girl." Nate flirted as he winked his right eyes._

"_I don't have time for you." Rozabella said as tears were falling off her face._

"_Leave her alone." Cassandra said as she was walking with both her brother Zac and Dean. Cassandra was wearing a long black dress that reached all the way near her ankles. She was wearing black boots and a black necklace around her neck that had a skull on it._

_Dean was wearing a coal black suit that was button up. He was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes, Zac was also wearing the exact same thing._

"_What are you going to do about it?" Nick asked._

"_I'm going to punch you in your face." Cassandra asked.  
_

"_Whatever, I'm out of this bitch anyway." Nick said as he walked away. "You guys are whack anyway." He said as he continued walking. _

_Cassandra sat on the bench, next to her best friend. "Is everything okay? Did he hurt you?" Cassandra asked._

"_No, he didn't hurt me." Rozabella admitted. _

"_Good because if he did, I'll have to hurt him." Zac said._

_Zac, Rozabella and Cassandra laughed. While Dean just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't finding anything funny….he was angry…angry at the world for taking his best friend._

"_So, how are you doing?" Cassandra asked._

"_I'm doing good." Rozabella revealed._

"_You're doing good…you killed my best friend." Dean snapped._

"_Dean bro." Zac said._

"_Watch your mouth, she didn't do anything." Cassandra defended._

"_He was talking to her on the phone…he was too young to die, we are young, we are all young and too young to die." Dean snapped. He walked away with an angry look on his face._

_Rozabella began to cry, tears were running down her face like a stream flowing down a river, it didn't help that it was raining also._

"_It's okay sweetie." Cassandra said. "It's okay."_

She couldn't help but cry, she began to run.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Lyra was sitting down on a park bench with Zac, the two of them were laughing over something Zac said.

"So, Zac how would you like to be my girlfriend?" Lyra asked.

"Sure." Zac said.

"My birthday is next wensday, so now you have to get me something." Lyra revealed.

"Okay…?" Zac asked confused.

**~O.o.O.O~**

Rozabella looked at Cassandra who was walking down the hallway with some girls, she wanted to apologize, but she couldn't. So Rozabella turned around and began walking away, she was on her own.


	7. What's Going On (Sneak Peak)

Jason walked down the stairs of the school. Jason was 5'4" and had dirt brown eyes and Caucasian skin that was slightly tanned. His hair was strange but natural. The top and front is black and the back was dyed midnight blue. The midnight blue half is shoulder length and looks a little messy but that is how he likes it. The black hair is the equivalent of a puff, but it goes to the side, covering his right eye. He also has a pair of gray wireless headphones around his neck. He was wearing a blue Hollister jack and black sweat pants. He had blue converse on his feet.

He was on his Samsung Galaxy VI texting his parents, his parents were in the middle of a fight.

Regan texted,

Jason, sweeties come home after school.

James texted,

"Jason, don't listen to your mother, you're fifteen you can do whatever you want."

Regan Mother,

"Regan, shut the hell up."

Regan,

"James, you shut the hell up."

James,

"SHUT UP Regan!"

Regan,

"YOU SHUT UP!"

As Jason continued walking he rolled his eyes. Ever since James had got a new very attractive assistant to work at his job, Regan has been really jealous. Since that day, all James does it talk about his assistant, like he has a crush on her or something. Jason begins to type on his phone, sending a text message, the message read:

"Okay, okay, calm down."

Jason placed his phone in his left pocket of his jacket and smiled as he saw his girlfriend Phoebe wad sitting down on a window ceil, with a book in her lap, in which she was studying. Phoebe and Jason have been dating for over seven month. The two were in love.

Some people couldn't put up with Jason's lone wolf attitude, but she could. He could also deal with her crazy and randomness that she was known for.

Phoebe was wearing a bright yellow dress with a yellow bead necklace around her neck. She was wearing yellow flat shoes and had a yellow bracelet that said "I am free." That wrapped around the bracelet in white letters.

"Hey, Phoebe." Jason said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe looked up and threw the book over to the floor. She got up very quickly and dashed towards Jason, jumping on him and causing the two of them to fall on the ground.

"What was that for?" Jason asked.

"I missed you." Phoebe replied.

Jason and Phoebe both laughed. As they were sitting on the ground the students who were walking nearby were looking at them with a weird look on their faces.

"Look at Jason, getting some." Abel said as he walked passed them, laughing.

Abel was wearing a black lettermen jacket with the Seashore High School SC logo in white letter on the right side. The lettermen jacket was button up all the way, and the sleeves were gray. Abel was wearing blue denim jean pants and black converse shoes.

"Shut up Abel." Phoebe and Jason both said as they laughed.

Phoebe and Jason both looked at each other and got up off the ground. The two of them brushed the dirt off with their hands.

"So babe, I was wondering if you can give me a ride home from school today, since my parents are obviously busy." Jason said.

Jason and Phoebe began to walk. "Well I can't, I have to finish this presentation for Mrs. Bellum class, so I won't have time to drop you off." Phoebe revealed.

"That's cool, I would go with you, but my parents are too busy fighting and I'm still grounded, and on probation." Jason revealed.

"You're parents are still fighting?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, they've been fighting non-stop and it's just been getting worse." Jason revealed.

The bell rang.

"I would like to finish talking to you but I can't because I have Human Growth." Phoebe said with a sad look on her face.

"Go, sweetie pie." Jason said as he kissed Phoebe on the lips and she kissed back.

"I'll see you later." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, later." Jason said.

Phoebe turned to the right and began walking away. Jason's phone rang again and saw he had received a text from his mother, Regan. The text had read:

Good news hon, I will be picking you up after school, after all.

Jason sighed. He was tired of his parents and his arguing.

"I wish I had a car." Jason admitted as he talked to himself.

**~O.o.O.O~**

**Chapter 7**: "What's Going On"

**Chapter no.: **007

**Season no.:** 001

**Season episode no.: **007

**Main Cast: Hunter • Abel • Rozabella • Candy • Cassandra • Volan • Phoebe • Brian • Tiro • Jennifer • Zac • Lyra • Alissa • Lyra • Lillith • Maddie • Nick**

**Owners: Cresslia (Cassandra), Zokefan1 (Candy), CottonCandyLoverChopper (Abel), Halloweenwitch (Rozabella), Cottonmouth (Volan), purplepanic (Phoebe), BethanyBloop (Alissa, Lillith, Jason), I'maChair5050 (Brian), Nicolas cornish2 (Hunter), TotalDramaGirl01 (Jennifer, Maddie), The Awesome Writter100 (Zac), Jrok (Dean), Wolflover595 (Lyra), Architectural Oshawott (Tiro), SimoneandThomasForever (Nick), Sam (Razzorow), Elion (OPFan27) and all gave me the rights to use their characters. *In () means that that was the character they created.**

**Device Written On**: This was written on my phone so there will be mistakes

**Written by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Original Idea by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Concept of the episode by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Seashore created by:** SimoneandThomasForever

**Edited by:**

**SimoneandThomasForever (First edit on April 11, 2014)**

**Production time: April 8, 2014 - April 11, 2014**

**Published on: April 11, 2014**

**Title Reference: "What's Going On" is a song sung by Marvin Gaye it was released on May 21, 1971. The gene of the song is pop.**

~o.o.o.o~

Hunter and Jennifer were walking down the streets of the downtown Hollywood. The sun was shining brightly over the city as cars were moving by fast. There was no wind in the air and it was very . Today was their three month anniversary. Two weeks ago it was Hunter's 15th birthday and they finally told each other they love each other. The two of them have never felt this was about anyone else before.

As they were down the streets they a drunken fourteen year old kid.

"Excuse me, do the two of you have any change?" The guy asked.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Hunter was furious, he and Jennifer walked over to the side with a serious and mad look on his face.

"I heard you and Alissa talking." Hunter revealed.

"Sorry about that but he does have a nice body for a homeless guy." Jennifer said

"Well if you want to go out with homeless guys with nice abs then you can because I'm breaking up with you." Hunter announced.

Jennifer folded her arms. "But I see you staring at guys all the time. And I never say anything because its normal for people in relationships to look at other people as long as they don't cheat." Jennifer thought.

"I saw the look on your face, you wanted to kiss him so leave my house." Hunter said.

"But Hunter..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JENNIFER YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM YET YOUR STARING AT A HOMELESS GUY SO LEAVE." Hunter shouted, his voice getting a little sore.

Brian who was also mad, at Alissa for looking bat the homeless guy Mikes abs, decided to talk to his girlfriend nearby the pool

"I'm breaking up with you again." Brian said.

"Why?" Alissa asked.

"You were looking at another guy and I don't like it." Brian said.

"But..but..."

"Leave my best friends house and never come back." Brian ordered.

Alissa looked at Brian and her eyes began to tear up.

"Bye bye skanky bitch." Brian said.

Alissa runs away crying. Tears flowing from down her face.

~o.o.o~

Brian opened the door and Hunter and Brian saw Lyra. Lyra was wearing a button up T-shirt and blue jean mini skirt with black tennis shoes.

"Why is Lyra here?" Brian asked.

"I called her over so you could stop crying over that ugly bitch Jennifer I'm for one am glad you two broke up because of that homeless guy." Brian admitted.

"But I still love her." Hunter revealed.

"Don't worry bro, Lyra here will make you forget about both of our problems." Hunter said.

"Yeah...I will." Lyra said as she winked her right eye.

"But what about Alissan dont you love her?" Hunter asked.

Brian and Lyra looked at each other and laughed.

"That ugly bitch had no boobs or no ass But Lyra here has everything." Brian said.

"And besides Lyras here for me not you..." Brian revealed.

Brian walked over to Lyrs and kissed her on the lips.

"What about you and Zac?" Hunter asked.

"Once he gets me a 9,000,000$ ring for my birthday I'm dumping him." Lyra revealed.

Brian and Lyra look into eachothers eyes and the two of them lean in closer and begin to make out.

(Brought Draft and this is a sneak peak)


End file.
